Nothing to Fear Except Fear Itself
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Darcy doesn't like to be touched and doesn't tell anyone, Bruce doesn't like to be close to people for obvious reasons. All hell obviously breaks loose and Darcy is injured and know one can touch her. All hell breaks loose every time Bruce becomes the Hulk. So clearly this is a match made in heaven...just...slightly complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: OK so I've been away from this site for a while. I mainly use AO3 now and I know there's a ton of unfinished stories I have here which I am hoping to get finished so I'm currently trying to copy some of my stories from AO3 to here and then start copying some of the stories from here to AO3 as I complete them. I can't promise which ones will be done and when but I am trying.

When Darcy Lewis was introduced to anyone in the tower, people always brought up how she tazed Thor. Everyone thought it was badass and awesome, so she never said otherwise. Truth was, when she had done it, she had been terrified. Yes there had been three of them against one out there in the desert but Thor had been a crazed stranger that was impossibly huge and muscled, versus two women and an old scientist. So yes, she had tazed Thor but it had been because she was scared not brave. Thor had grabbed her arm and she just reacted.

It was part of her best secret. Well, parts of it weren't a huge secret. She wasn't a touchy feely or cuddly type of girl, even Jane knew that much. The truth was despite her rather loud and abrasive personality, she didn't like to be touched. She could handle handshakes or kisses on the cheek when she greeted people easy enough but other parts of her body were off limits. Jane didn't know, Darcy had nearly told her many times but it was awkward, you couldn't just blurt out your problems to someone you just met…but by the time you've been friends for a while it seems like something you should have already mentioned. So she didn't say anything.

She thought that perhaps Erik might know, or had at least guessed something. After he didn't die with everything that happened in New Mexico, he had hugged her and she had flinched and when Jane had done the same he had seen Darcy do it again, so he knew it wasn't personal. She wasn't sure how much he had picked up on since then but he never asked her about it and never hugged her again. He looked completely surprised when she half hugged him when they came to New York after the attack. He had been recovering from Loki's brainwashing sceptre and Jane and Darcy had been so glad to see he was alright, that she had gripped both his hands in hers and squeezed, before being daring and very briefly hugging him.

Then came the Avengers. Living in Stark tower…or now Avenger's tower, had been a real test for her boundries. The first time she met most of them they shook hands and that was fine. Tony Stark himself however did a handshake, hug type thing that had Darcy reaching for her Taser. That had prompted a round of jokes about Darcy tazing Thor. The team were great, she didn't' see many of them often though to be honest. She spent most of her time in the labs with Jane and Erik and only saw the actual Avengers rarely.

Then she officially met Bruce Banner.

"Um…Hello?" Darcy turned to see the quiet scientist looking questioningly at her.

"Sorry, Jane was getting a bit frantic so I hid in here. I didn't touch anything." She explained, then she bit her lip. "Actually that's a lie, I totally went through a load of your stuff."

"I'm sorry?" he looked completely baffled and slightly annoyed.

"Don't panic, I have security clearance, otherwise Jarvis wouldn't have even let me in here." She said quickly.

"Jarvis shouldn't have let you in here anyway." He returned.

"My apologies Sir, Miss Lewis was in need of a quiet space. I can assure you that she has not harmed any of your work." The A.I. chimed in. "In fact, seventy-six percent of the files on your desk are now on the system." Darcy looked up guiltily.

"You scanned my files?" he asked.

"Nope, I typed up your files. Seriously, if I scanned them in no one would ever be able to read them so… I didn't plan on it, I promise!" she blurted. "I literally just opened the top file, just to see what kind of scientist you were. I wanted to know if there were any poisonous fungus things or explosives in here I should avoid. Once I saw the handwriting and the growing pile of paperwork, I just figured I'd help out a little."

"You typed up my notes?" he frowned. "How did you even read them?"

"Doc, I read scientist." She waved off. She watched as his eyes widened suddenly.

"That's where I've seen you before, you're Dr. Foster's assistant."

"Dude, I've been in the lab literally opposite yours for a month and you didn't know where you'd seen me before?" she snorted. "That is just typical."

"Don't take that personally, I get involved in my work, I don't notice a lot of things." Darcy couldn't help but think that his slightly bashful expression was somewhat adorable.

"Chill, it's not like we've actually been introduced. Oh yeah, speaking of; Hi Dr Banner, I'm Darcy." She held out her hand and he stepped forward to shake it politely.

"Nice to meet you Darcy."

"Soooo…I should probably come clean and let you know that before I started typing up the files, I went to use your computer to check facebook and might have instead gone through all your email." She confessed. He dropped her hand like it was on fire but his expression looked more amused than annoyed this time.

"You have no concept of privacy do you?" he asked.

"I totally do but you had over three months of emails, someone needed to go through them." She waved at the computer screen to make her point.

"I don't really do email, so when they started growing to the hundreds I just avoided them." He admitted.

"Hundreds? Try over a thousand." She corrected. "Look, I didn't read any of the personal emails, anything that looked personal is all grouped up here see." He came closer as she pointed on the screen. "So they are for you to go through. A lot of the emails were junk, Jarvis and I got rid of all those and we've set some new filters up to minimise the junk getting through from now on. Jarvis assured me you didn't want to keep the porny ones."

"There was porn?" he looked shocked.

"Sure, tons of junk mail is porn related. It's like a game, see what type of junk you get the most of; porn, fake bank emails claiming you have a ton of cash waiting for you if you just give them you details, Viagra adverts, diet pills-"

"I-I don't…I mean-" he spluttered out, looking pretty uncomfortable.

"Don't have a heart attack. It's called junk mail for a reason, it isn't trying to tell you something, I get freaking Viagra emails, do I look like a seventy year old man?" she laughed. He silently stared at her for a moment before deciding that she definitely did not look like a seventy year old man, sat on his desk chair in her tight black pants, black sweater and green chucks. In fact she only looked about twenty so he promptly steered his thoughts away from anything that could be considered totally inappropriate.

"No, no you don't." he said.

"OK then, so then there's business related emails. I put them all in a folder, I did go through some of those. Some of them were just unimportant, wasting your time. A couple were asking questions about reports and results, some of which I typed up, so I hope you don't mind that I forwarded them on. There's still several emails that you need to deal with in that folder though." She explained, he nodded along before leaning forward to look closer at the screen.

"Why is there a folder that says Tony Stark?" he asked, his mouth quirking at the sides.

"Duh, he's Tony Stark. He can probably go from personal to business to junk in one email." She grinned. "So I figured, shove all his emails in their own folder and you can ignore him or not at your own leisure. All future emails from Tony Stark will go straight into this folder."

"Thank you for this, despite the intrusion, what you did was actually very helpful." He said, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.

"What can I say, it's my job." She said, sliding the chair back from the desk and standing.

"You're Dr Foster's assistant, not mine."

"Technically I'm just 'Lab Assistant', I wasn't strictly assigned to anyone. They wanted Jane here and Jane wouldn't come without me so they just gave me an entry level position and don't much care what I get up to." She explained. "If you need someone to type up your files so people can actually understand them or anything then just come knock on Jane's door. Honestly, I don't mind. My job for Jane is basically type things, files things, go through emails and make sure they eat and sleep. So if you also need typing filing or sustenance then you know where to find me."

That was how Darcy adopted Bruce Banner into her science nerds. Once or twice a week she would spend the afternoon in Bruce's lab typing up his reports for him and on the days whenever she went to get coffee or food for Jane and Erik, she asked Bruce if he wanted something too. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. After a couple of months of this, she learned to gauge what he said versus what was actually the case. Sometimes he said no when he actually hadn't eaten anything that day and she brought him something small like tea and a packet of chips or cookies to nibble at.

She wasn't sure how or when but Bruce seemed to know. Or at least knew something. She didn't notice right away because he also kept to himself quite a lot but he definitely knew something. He always made sure to approach her from her line of sight, or to announce himself from a distance if he was behind her. He never touched her, never got too close and that was how she found herself able to relax around him. She didn't have to worry about controlling her reactions or worry about watching his every move. Perhaps that was how he noticed…because he was the same. Did he appreciate being able to relax and not explain himself for keeping his distance the same way she did?

They never spoke about it though. That was one of the things she was so grateful for.

Things never go smoothly though. Whenever you think you have things figured out, life is always bound to kick you in the shins and laugh while you figure out things all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The attack came out of nowhere, Darcy had been in the deli just down the street when it happened and been flung through a side window. Well, she hadn't been sure what she hit or went through until someone told her later because one minute she was hearing people shouting about a bomb down the street next minute she was being thrown through the air and the next minute she was waking up on the ground surrounded by people.

"Hey Lewis? Can you hear me?!" an agent called. She hearing was fuzzy but when the Agent reached for her arm the pain she was beginning to feel didn't matter. Looking up and seeing people around her, the hand holding her arm, she snapped.

She was kicking and scrambling to her feet before most people realised that she was even fully conscious.

"Whoa! Darcy? Darcy, it's alright." A familiar voice called. She saw Hawkeye amongst the people around her. "We need to back up, give her some space."

She was relieved when everyone listened, people started backing away from her and that was when she registered the pounding that was the pain in her head.

"Miss Lewis, you need medical attention, we want to relocate you to a more secure location." An agent said calmly. Someone stepped forward and she grabbed the nearest piece of debris to defend herself with.

"Back off, she's not completely lucid." Hawkeye said quickly. "We need familiar faces down here, unless you want to tranc her."

"We don't want to tranc her unless we have too, if she's bleeding internally any drugs could affect that until we know the damage." The medic told him. "If you've got anyone she might respond to close by that'd be better."

"Lewis is in bad shape, any chance of getting Dr Foster down here? Maybe Banner if he's up to it." Clint called over the coms.

'Banner's a no go, the Hulk is still with us.' Natasha's voice replied. 'Keep your eyes open, he's heading back to the tower.'

"Foster?" he asked.

'I relayed the message to Jarvis.' Tony spoke next.

"Alright, we've got someone on the way." Clint told the medic. "I'm going to try and get a bit closer, can you guys back right off?" He took a couple of steps backwards, making a show of putting his bow on his back and holding out his empty hands.

A roar behind them caused pandemonium. Suddenly Clint was the only thing between an injured and out of her mind Darcy Lewis and the Hulk.

"Hey Big Guy, I thought you were heading to the tower?" he called out. To his credit he only flinched a tiny bit when the Hulk snorted then roared at him. "You know who we are right?" The Hulk snorted slightly which Clint took as a yes. The Hulk took another step forward and Clint realised that he knew Darcy was hurt. "You're worried about Darcy?"

"Hurt." He grunted. "Scared."

"Yeah, she's really, really scared." He agreed. "We're waiting for Dr Foster and help."

"Bruce?" Clint whirled on his heel to stare at Darcy in surprise. She hadn't met the Hulk before, in her state he was surprised she even made the connection despite the fact that she did know that Banner and the Hulk were the same person.

"Not Banner." Hulk snorted. He looked straight at Darcy for a moment and anyone watching could only describe him as concerned when he spoke again. "Scared?" The Hulk had just hit the nail on the head, Banner.

"Hey Big Guy, Darcy here is hurt and you could be a really big help." The Hulk's gaze shifted to Clint as if he had forgotten he was even there. "She needs a doctor, Banner can help her. Let Banner back, he can help her." He saw Darcy move towards the Hulk out of the corner of his eye and blocked her path with his arm before he could think better of it. His arm made contact with her chest and in a heartbeat Darcy swung out at him with the piece of metal in her hands. She missed but took the opportunity to back right away from him. The Hulk didn't miss. Clint twisted to land on his thankfully padded knees as the Hulk brushed him away. "Hold fire, hold fire!" He ordered to the surrounding agents.

"What the hell happened to keeping your eyes open Barton?" Natasha's voice came from his left.

"We weren't exactly able to move her and you don't exactly say no to the Hulk Nat." he groaned, taking her hand and getting to his feet. "He's trying to protect her."

"From you?" she asked.

"I touched her and she reacted, he removed me from area." He explained, rubbing at his ribs. "I'm not sure that we can let Foster get close while the Hulk is here. Banner's out best shot."

"If she's not letting anyone touch her, someone explain that to me." Tony commented, landing next to them. Sure enough the three looked on as the Hulk seemed to carefully stroke some of Darcy's hair away from her face with his giant hand. "How is it that Big Green seems better with the girls than Bruce is?"

Darcy remembers looking at the Hulk for the first time. She remembers that the Hulk is Bruce. What she didn't expect was for him to still look so much like Bruce. He was big and green but that hair, that face…even the chest hair…he still looked like the Bruce she said hello to every day since she first trespassed into his lab. When he came closer she wasn't worried. When he moved her hair to look at the blood coming from her head she didn't leap away. Then she felt sick and dizzy all at once and she was falling.

The next day would have a ton of pictures of the Avengers, one of which was a clear shot of the Hulk cradling an injured unconscious woman in his arms looking like a lost child, another far more embarrassing one of him touching her face made it to the gossip columns.

When Bruce regained control of his own body, he became of Darcy in his arms and unconscious and destruction pretty much everywhere. He tried to think back to what had happened while he was the Hulk, it was easier to remember if he did it straight away.

"Thank God." Natasha murmured, darting forwards towards the pair. She paused close by when Bruce held up a hand.

"She doesn't like to be touched, I'll get her to the tower, it's the closest." He said curtly. "Once she's in medical they might have to sedate her to treat her. I'm not sure how bad she…I'm not sure what the trigger is."

"Right," The Black Widow nodded. "We're moving out, clear the way."


	3. Chapter 3

When she began to find consciousness again, Darcy's eyelids felt too heavy to open. Everything seemed muffled and fuzzy. When her eyes finally opened she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Flashes of the day's events came back to her.

"Aw crap…" she groaned. "I have the worst luck ever."

"You were in an explosion, went through a window and only have minor injuries, I'd say you were pretty lucky." A familiar voice drawled.

"Do you visit all your employees in hospital or just the female ones?" she asked. "Urgh, I'm telling you I don't feel like these injuries are minor."

"I pushed the button, one of the doctor's will be here soon." He nodded towards the door. "Are you going to freak out on them because it would be good to know in advance?"

"Bite me." She muttered, her secret was out clearly and now they would all think she was a crazy person.

"Look, whatever happened is your own business. Actually it's also mine, since I hacked your file. I didn't tell anyone, before you ask." He said, pacing the room. "But you should have. Not everyone, you didn't want it common knowledge, I can get behind that. The fact is that you were in an emergency, you were injured and no one could get close to you because we had no idea. Even Foster didn't know. Bruce didn't know anything beyond that you don't like to be touched. When your job involves working with the Avengers keeping things this big a secret from everyone, not awesome."

"Alright, well now you know. Are you done?"

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm alive, as for alright…I guess alive is better than other people got." She sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. "Is everyone else alright?"

"The Team is in one piece, Shield lost two agents and there were some civilian fatalities. The doctor is going to need to touch you, you know that right?" he asked. "We need to know what to avoid or how to go about it without you attacking anyone or running."

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't really know how to get around it, I've never really tried. I just don't touch people."

"That must suck." He commented.

"Sometimes, I guess it does." She agreed, because sometimes it did suck. Sometimes it sucked that the only person she used to feel safe hugging was dead. Sometimes it sucked that there had been guys she had liked but not been able to go out with because if they touched her she would freak out. Sometimes it sucked that she saw the people that were becoming her friends needing a hug and needing contact that she couldn't bring herself to give. "I…my arms at the worst. Anything that makes me feel grabbed or restrained."

"Which is going to make checking vitals a fun job." He smirked. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember something about a bomb, then I was in the air. When I came to there were loads of people. Barton, I remember Barton…crap I tried to hit him." She groaned. "I'm never going to be able to face anyone again."

"We've all got our secrets and quirks, I wouldn't worry too much." Tony shrugged.

"I remember Bruce being there."

"Bruce wasn't there until after you passed out." He frowned. "The Hulk was there."

"Yeah…yeah I remember." She nodded after a moment of thought.

"Jarvis, load footage from my arrival at the scene." He spoke into a tablet, before handing it to her.

There Darcy watched as the Hulk approached her. God was that her? She looked awful, not to mention the completely shellshocked look on her face as she dropped the metal pole in her hands when the Hulk reached out to her. She watched him awkwardly brush away her hair with hands that were too big to be anything but clumsy. "He looks like him doesn't he?" she said fondly, still watching as she passed out, the Hulk caught her and clip froze on an image of him shrinking back down to Bruce, still clinging to her.

"You're surprised about that?"

"From the way people talk, even the way Bruce talks…I was expecting a monster." She explained. "He didn't look like a monster to be."

"Would you let Bruce do it?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Do what?"

"Any touching the doctor needs doing." He explained, gesturing towards her rather bruised self.

"I…I don't know. It's less likely that I'll freak out though I guess." She nodded, not entirely sure that she wanted Bruce Banner to see her in this state but since he had seen her earlier already... "He gets it, that's how he knows. He might be able to be a bit more understanding than a stranger."

"Then you might want to explain the rest of it to him, someone needs to know." He nodded. "I'll go find out what's the what with the Doctor."

"Tony?" she called. He paused at the door. "Thanks for not blabbing to everyone."

"Like I said, we all have secrets." He said, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was several minutes before the door reopened, Darcy had been getting fidgety waiting. From what she could tell, she could wriggle her toes and fingers so that was definitely a good sign. Her head however was in agony and every part of her seemed to ache at the slightest movement.

When the door opened Jane came in first, followed by Bruce and what she assumed to be the doctor.

"Darcy!" Jane cried out, darting to her bedside only to stop abruptly.

"It's OK Jane." Darcy said, holding out her hand. This was what she had been afraid of, changing the way people looked at her. Jane stepped forward and took her hand with a small squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I've been so worried."

"I'll fine." Darcy assured her. "But I hate to tell you Boss, I am totally calling in sick for the next several days, maybe a week."

"Done." Jane grinned.

"How are you feeling Darcy?" the doctor asked.

"I still have all my body parts and they all work so that's a plus." She replied.

"I'm Dr Johnson, I've been informed that we might have some issues with treating you." He introduced himself. Darcy couldn't help it, she laughed. She laughed a lot. Until the pain in her chest and stomach caused her to stop.

"Ouch." She murmured, trying not to laugh again. "Seriously? You're Dr Johnson? Like Doc Johnson? You know that's a brand of sex toys right?"

"Urm…I was not aware that it was, no." the Doctor replied looking completely embarrassed.

Bruce cleared his throat but from the way his hand covered his mouth, Darcy could tell he was either laughing or trying not to.

"Right, anyway, sex toys aside." The doctor said primly. "I've brought in two people you know who might be able to help with your check up. Obviously, it would be ideal if I was able to do it myself, perhaps if someone held your hand?"

"Um…" she didn't really know what to say.

"You don't have any previous diagnosis for mental issues on your records so I assume that this isn't something you're currently seeking help for?" he asked.

"No." she replied. "I didn't realise it was an issue for a while after it became an issue. Look, I know I'm a crazy person. I know that but I can't help it and I don't know exactly what to do about it because I've never really talked about it or tried to have anyone else fix it. I tried to get over it, tried to force myself to snap out of it and it didn't work so I'm sorry but I can't help you because I don't know how."

"It's alright Darcy," Bruce said calmly, coming to sit on the chair beside the bed. "We'll work around it. How's your pain? Do you need anything?"

"Do I get the good stuff Doc?" she asked.

"It'll probably be pretty good." He nodded.

"If we start with checking your head injury first then we can get you some more pain relief before moving on to the other injuries." The doctor told them. "You're awake and talking, you know who everyone is so that's all good news. Do you remember the attack at all?"

"I remember the bits I was conscious for." She nodded. "There's blank patches where I must have been knocked out but the rest is still there."

"That's very good news, repressing the most recent memories is common after a head injury, so it's excellent news that you're not experiencing any lack of memory."

"Head hurts though." She said. "and you sound all fuzzy."

"That'd be from the explosion, temporary hearing damage is very common, we'll have a look in a moment to see if we can spot any more serious damage but hopefully it will just be a temporary thing." He explained.

"So you can still hear everything, it's just muffled?" Bruce clarified.

"Yeah, exactly like that." She nodded.

"Again, the fact that you can hear everything is a good sign. Is your vision normal?" he asked.

"Seems like it." She nodded. "You didn't have to shave my head did you?" She asked suddenly, glancing around her shoulders when she realised that her hair wasn't in her face.

"It's right here." Jane said, lifting a plaint from the back of Darcy's head and tugging it to prove it was still attached.

"Ow Jane." She mumbled, shooting the woman a glare. "I have a head injury and you pull my hair?!"

"Sorry, sorry." The older woman said.

"Alright, can we take a look at you eyes first?" The doctor asked. After a moment of hesitation he handed the light to Bruce who stood to move closer to her.

"I don't have to actually touch you, alright?" He said quietly as he leant down slowly. She nodded and he flickered the light across one eye then the other. "Looks good, can you follow it for me? Good."

"Ears?" Dr Johnson spoke again as he made a note on his paperwork.

Bruce took the otoscope and came back to Darcy.

"Are you alright? I'm going to try not to touch you with anything but this but I might accidentally-"

"It's OK." She nodded. "You get it."

She tensed when he moved even closer this time. She felt Jane squeeze her hand in a gesture meant to be reassuring that wasn't really because it felt like someone was trying to keep her hand pinned. Only the knowledge that it was Jane trying to be a good friend kept her from snatching her hand away. She felt the scope touch her ear, she waited for an accidental touch that didn't come. She could feel the heat practically radiating from Bruce's body, she could feel his breathing near her hair, she could even smell him. It was that familiar smell that caused the fear to retreat. He must have noticed, being this close but he didn't say anything.

He walked around to the other side and did the same thing. This time she tensed on instinct but the fear didn't resurface. She remained tense when his hand brushed the skin of her cheek briefly but she didn't flinch, she didn't move.

"All normal." He said, pulling away.

"You know, when people think about playing doctor this is so not what they're imagining." She blurted out. Bruce chuckled but said nothing, he understood that this was her own little way of taking some control back, putting barriers up.

"Excellent, this next part will require touching, so I'll explain what I need to do or have Dr Banner do for me before we do anything." Dr Johnson said carefully. "We need to check you're head wound. First by sight, which might require touching your hair to get a good look at the area. Then one of us will need to gently feel the area. There won't be any skin contact because if the gloves."

"OK, I can do that." She nodded. "I can do that right?" She asked looking up at Bruce.

"I think you'll be surprised by how much you can do." He nodded, taking a pair of gloves from the offered box.

"Kinky." She smirked, as he tugged the white gloves on. "Sorry, just slipped out."

"Yeah, yeah, just like how sex toys and playing Doctor slipped out." Jane rolled her eyes. "Apparently your little problem doesn't stop you having a dirty mind."

Darcy took a deep breath as gloved fingers moved around her hair and then flinched when they prodded at her skin. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He apologised. "Looks good, bruising is minimal and the wound has sealed well."

"Brilliant, on a scale of one to ten, one being zero pain, how much pain are you in now?" The doctor asked her.

"I don't know...like if ten is unbearable then I guess about a five or six."

"Alright, I'm going to get you something for the pain. Then we can do a few more checks." He nodded. "I'm also going to seriously recommend you accept a referral to see someone to work on your problem. It could be very problematic in future if you're injured and no one can treat you. We're very lucky that Dr Banner here also has some medical experience."

Dr Johnson left the room and Jane let go of Darcy's hand.

"I don't think I'm much use here. It'll probably he easier for you with fewer people around right?" She said.

"Thanks Jane, for coming and for understanding." Darcy smiled, the older woman had surprised her by stepping away. It gave Darcy hope that perhaps she might come to be able to trust Jane like she had trusted Bruce. "You're the best."

"Feel better soon. I'll come check on you tomorrow and bust you out." Jane grinned back.

The silence that filled the room once Jane left was tense, not exactly uncomfortable but not comfortable either.

"I'm not afraid of you." She admitted finally. He looked up from where he sat surprised. "I mean...I'm not saying I'd be totally OK with random bear hugs or grabbing or whatever...I'm making this sound weird aren't I? What I'm trying to say is that, when I can see you coming, I'm not freaked out by you."

"Good to know." He said softly. "You don't have to tell me anything, you don't have to tell me why or how...but one thing I was wondering was; why haven't you asked someone for help? Surely you want the things most people want, surely you know there are people out there that can help you."

"I will tell you, eventually." She said. "As for help...my mum was ill at the time, I didn't want to make things harder on her. Then when it was just me, I was worried about the cost of...you know therapy or doctors or meds or whatever. Then I guess I told myself that I'd lived with it for this many years..."

"What's putting it off a little longer?" He nodded.

"You noticed but you never asked. You never pushed and you just...you understood."

"It took me a long time to get used to people touching me again." He nodded. "My problems aren't the same."

"I know." She agreed. "But the fact that for months I've had this friend that I can trust not to ask, not to push, not to touch...I trust you. When Jane was squeezing my hand, I was fighting fear. When you were touching me, I tensed, I expected the fear but it didn't happen."

"Nothing to fear but fear itself." He murmured. "When the fear goes the reaction is just habit, that'll fade. Working on trust with Jane and some of the team, that'll give you the same result. You will learn not to be afraid of them but it won't make the fear go away completely."

"Are you like Gandhi or something?" She asked.

"No," he chuckled. "It's just a thing. You're reaction is because you fear something that isn't going to happen. It's just fear. Logically you probably know that but fear is pretty disabling. I should know."

Darcy let out a breath and held out her hand. She smiled when Bruce was able to take it in his and she didn't even tense. His eyes focused on hers as his fingers skimmed over her wrists and back to her hands. She found herself focusing on those deep chocolate eyes as she felt the warmth of his touch ghost further up her arms this time. Tears prickled in the back of her eyes at the most contact she had been able to feel without fear in years. Looking into the face of the adorably sexy scientist in front of her she couldn't help but wish she could let him touch her all over. She wondered if one day maybe she would be able to get that far. One day would she be able to have all the intimate touches that people had with people they loved?

For the first time in years Darcy felt hope. Hope that even if she was never completely cured, perhaps she could at least learn to accept the touches of a few close people in her life. That was hope enough to bring a smile to her face, even as Bruce's hands moved back to her hands and stayed there this time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now known around the tower that Darcy had freaked out after the attack. Only people that were still around during the aftermath actually knew that it wasn't just a post head injury freak out and that she actually had a problem. She should be grateful for that at least.

Clint apologised to her several times, she did the same to him. He didn't ask her any details on her problem but said he was stupid, he saw the signs that day and shouldn't have touched her at all. She thought it was a stupid thing to apologise for, he was trying to help her, even if her fight or flight reaction prevented her from realising it at the time.

Jane asked. Not the why of it but she asked for more specific information on what was acceptable and not so that she could be more careful. She did ask if in time Darcy was likely to become more relaxed around her and after seeing her boss try very hard to respect her boundaries, she was actually able to say yes.

Bruce didn't ask, she wanted to tell him. She trusted him the most and she wanted to explain herself...but she felt ridiculous.

She knew what people were thinking. There were two main theories people thought of. The first was child abuse. She wasn't an abused child, her father hadn't been around, in fact her mother had outright admitted to not even being sure which of two men it was. Her mother had given up everything to be a good mum. She had been an amazing parent, single or not right up until her death just months before she went to New Mexico.

It had been cancer, long and slow and eating away at any money her mum might have left her. All that was left was an insurance pay out which covered the funeral. Darcy was still paying some of the medical bills in installments right alongside the loan she took out to finish her degree. Fortunately she only needed the loan to cover the last year of it.

The cancer was why she had never told her mother that there were problems following the attack.

The second thing people thought of was attack, usually rape. They would only be half right.

She felt stupid. She felt like a baby.

Help had arrived before too much damage could happen to her. She was luckier than so many people out there but still her entire life she lived with the thought of that moment, when she was being held down by several pairs of hands, grabbing at her, pulling off her clothes. She had ended up with a broken collarbone and a broken wrist and it wasn't until long after they had healed that she realised her fear wasn't going away, it had grown worse.

Even though she hadn't worked up the courage to tell Bruce exactly why she was a bit of a basket case, things between them were just as relaxed as normal. She had even started making a note to touch him sometimes, it was easier to be the one reaching out to do the touching. Just the occasional touch on the hand, arm or shoulder. He made a note to only ever touch her in places she had touched him and it was nice. It was nice to have someone that could hold her hand without her steeling herself, someone who could touch her in a silent show of support that she didn't tense at. She was able to accept the small touches just like any other person would. It was a strange sort of friendship that they had but it worked for them.

Tony was a whole different ball game. He didn't ask questions exactly but suddenly he was around more and hovering. He hovered a lot. He was always checking she was alright, trying to do things for her and several times getting a bit too close for comfort to touching her. He was acting like a mother hen and it drove her nuts.

Obviously, despite any good intentions he had, it was a recipe for disaster.

Darcy snatched herself backwards, as if she had been burned and suddenly there was a wall between Tony and her. First she flinched away from further contact, then she recognised the body in front of her. Bruce...

He stood imposingly in front of her like a human shield. It didn't matter to her that his shirt occasionally brushed against her in places, she could smell his familiar deodorant and shampoo. She could see him protecting her. Instead of fearing him, she was able to feel protected by him.

"What the hell Tony?! It not enough to push my buttons but you have to do it to her too?!" He snapped.

"I'm OK." She said quickly, noticing Bruce's fists clenching and unclenching by his sides repeatedly.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" Tony protested, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just seeing if she could be less freaked out by me yet."

"You're constantly in her space, how is she going to trust you that way?!" He snarled sounding less like Bruce this time.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll back away. We don't have to get all ragey, you know I'm not a danger." Tony said, quieter this time. Darcy couldn't see anything except Tony's arms held up from where she stood but she didn't think it was working. "You know I'm not going to hurt her. I was trying to help. Trying to help her get her to…Whoa Big Guy, I'm backing up. Watch, I'm stepping away."

Darcy held her breath as Bruce swelled up before her eyes, his shirt falling away into pieces as the Hulk roared to his full height in front of her. Suddenly she found herself actually worrying about Tony. The Hulk had brushed aside Clint for accidentally touching her, Tony was Tony, he was bound to say the wrong thing and end up smashed.

"Hey Big Guy..." She said softly from behind him. He only turned his face to her.

"Scared." He nodded towards her.

"A little but you're here now. Tony won't do anything while you're here." She assured him. "Tony, you might want to start backing slowly out of the room and not letting anyone else in here."

"Yeah, on that." She heard him reply. "Are you good? He won't hurt you but...are you alright with him?"

"We'll be fine." She replied.

The Hulk kept snarling until Darcy heard the door slide open and closed, then he seemed to look around the room for other threats.

"Hey, Hulk...I'm alright, we're safe." She spoke, reaching very slowly out to touch his arm. He turned to face her properly and she found herself craning her neck to look up at him.

"Hulk protect." He sniffed. She felt a warmth creep through her at his awkward words and smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah big guy, yeah you did." She said, stroking at his arm. "Tony didn't mean to scared me or upset you. He's just...Tony Stark, he doesn't really think things all the way through."

"Stark stupid." He grunted, she watched in surprise as he lowered himself and sat on the ground in front of her. He looked for all the world like a giant green, pouting child.

"Yeah, Tony can be pretty stupid." She agreed. "I think...I think he wants me not to be afraid of him but he's too impatient."

"Not scared of Hulk?" He asked looking confused.

"No," she replied, stepping closer to him. She felt less scared than she ever felt. She felt the same relaxed kinship she had with Bruce, if possible she felt it even stronger. "I'm not scared of you, you protect me. You're part of Bruce, you're the angry part sure but you...you protect Bruce and you protect me. He's my friend, that makes you my friend too."

She stood still as he reached out and touched her head gently, not because she was scared but because he was so big, it must be pretty hard for him not to just crush everything by accident. Suddenly she realised that this was her chance to explain to someone, talk to someone. Someone who only wanted her safe and wouldn't have a million opinions on the matter.

"It's not all Tony's fault though." She sighed, finding herself sitting on the ground next to him. "I didn't explain my problem to anyone properly and I've never tried to get help for it. I should have done, it's my own fault I'm still like this."

"Hulk protect Darcy, no need to be scared." He said, shifting his hand to wrap around her carefully. A small squeak of surprise escaped her before her released her and she found herself sat on his legs. "Hulk strong, Hulk protect."

"Thanks big guy." She whispered, her voice cracking as a sob broke through. Before she even had time to second guess herself she flung her arms around his middle and clung to him, sobbing against solid green skin. The Hulk said nothing, he just placed one arm around her to hold her back and sat there letting her cry.

Over the next hour she told him everything. She explained how she felt partially responsible for what had happened to her. She had learned early on that having boobs often got her alcohol and had had a few drinks before walking home. She wasn't drunk but she was definitely not sober either and she still walked home in the dark alone. There had been three men, they had pinned her down and were obviously going to rape her. Fortunately they hadn't bothered keeping her quiet and it attracted attention. A group of people leaving the bar ran to her aid. A woman had helped her get redressed while another woman held up her coat in front of them like a curtain, the men had fought off the other men and called the police. The two men that had come to help had only been able to keep one of the attackers restrained, the bar's bouncer had given chase to one of the others but lost him. The one with his trousers down had been the one caught. He had been arrested and charged with attempted rape and aggravated assault. Darcy had been seventeen.

She told him how she didn't even realise that the nightmares and freaking out wasn't going away until a few months later because obviously people are scared after something like that. By that time her mum was already diagnosed with ovarian cancer and Darcy didn't want to put another worry on her mother's shoulders while she fought the disease. It was over two years later that she died. The original cancer had been removed and everything looked good, until the doctors found traces of it in her bowel. Aggressive. When they went in to see if they could remove it, they found that it was more widespread. It spread fast and it was only two months from the day they found the bowel cancer until the day she passed away.

She told him everything and he just sat and listened. He said nothing and just held her. He was so still and quiet that she wondered if he had fallen asleep but when she finally looked up, he was staring down at her.

"Hulk not let hurt again. Fear can go now." He told her when he was sure she had finished talking.

"I'm not sure it's that simple but thank you." She smiled tearfully. "Will Bruce remember this?"

"Some." He grunted. "Want Banner?"

"I want you both." She said, hugging him around his waist as best she could. "Bruce understands me and comforts me, you protect me. I need you both."

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding to himself. "No threat."

Darcy looked up to ask what he meant only to topple as he began to shrink. She tensed when she suddenly found herself practically led across a half naked Bruce Banner. She forced her eyes open, once she was able to make her brain register that it was Bruce and no one else, she was able to stop herself from panicking.

"Darcy?" He groaned, leaning up on his elbows, taking in their situation. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" She got up and moved to sit next to him on the floor, as he ensured his pants still covered the important bits.

"Why? All you did was sit here with me." She told him. "The only thing that you ruined was your shirt and those pants that are hanging on for dear life."

"Tony left you? With the other guy?!" He asked in horror.

"He did." She nodded. "His name is Hulk, not other guy and he wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. I think you know that too, so don't even try it."

"He does...seem quite protective of you." He conceded. Suddenly his face crumpled and she knew that he did remember at least part of what she had said.

"Please don't look at me like that." She whispered. "I don't want people looking at me like that."

"Did anyone tell you my story?" He asked.

"You mean there's more after the part where you accidentally turned big and green from gamma radiation?" She said nudging him.

"Actually, before it." He said quietly. "I'll tell you, once we're somewhere more comfortable and once I have a few more clothes on."

"You don't have to tell me."

"It's not a big secret Darcy, several people know the story and if you're going to be spending so much time around me and the other...Hulk, then you should know the story." He said, carefully getting to his feet while, holding his pants up.

"OK," she nodded getting up also. "Meet you in your office in a bit?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So you and Lewis huh?"

"What about us?" Bruce frowned, not looking away from the screen. Today he was in the open lab on the top floor of R&D working with Tony. It hadn't stopped Darcy from coming and offering to grab him lunch and Tony also since she was going anyway. He had to admit that it was nice to know that someone thought of him even when he wasn't right next door, it had been a long time since he had had someone who seemed to care about him that much.

Darcy seemed to genuinely take pride in helping them all as well, it was something that she could offer that a lot of the other lab assistants didn't. Common sense. It was a rather big flaw with scientists, tons of intelligence and very little common sense.

"Well other than that fact you're the only person that seems to be able to touch her, she seems pretty cuddly with the Big and apparently, warm, fuzzy, green giant." Tony said, pulling up a screen and waving his arms at the image of Darcy clinging to the Hulk like a lifeline. "Since when does the Hulk do hugging?"

"She's been afraid for years, her mother died Tony, the only person she could stand to touch her. She's been without human touch for years." Bruce pointed out. "It's natural that finally being able to have that again would make her a little emotional."

"She hasn't been completely without contact, she shakes hands with people and Pepper kisses her on the cheek when she sees her." The billionaire contradicted.

"That's not the same thing." Bruce said shaking his head. "I know you read her file, she told me you knew."

"You're enjoying it too aren't you?" Tony asked shrewdly. "Having someone around who isn't afraid of you, like at all? In fact for the first time ever, someone probably likes the other guy more than they like you because he's not trying to have sex with her."

"I not tr-"

"But you've thought about it, come on, I bet you've thought about it." He insisted. "You've gone years without too, gotta be hell on the urges, you can't be blamed for thinking it."

"I've...Darcy and I aren't like that." Bruce sighed, wiping his hand across his face. "Yes, the thought may have occasionally crossed my mind but I don't intend to do anything about it, I'm old enough to be her father for a start." He noticed Tony's flinch and frowned. "Don't look so horrified, you've actually slept with girls young enough to be your daughter, not just had the thought."

Tony stayed silent for a moment, staring again at the image of the Hulk holding the small woman close, before shaking his head to clear any stray thoughts.

"Ignoring the age thing, the last thing Darcy needs is to develop an unhealthy attachment to just one person." He said.

"On that I would have to agree." Bruce nodded. "Just letting one person in is a big step but actually improving her condition permanently will require her letting other people have her trust. You seem very concerned about this."

"Can't I just be a concerned citizen every now and then?" Tony asked innocently, flicking the image away and shutting the screen down.

"Yes, but rarely." Bruce narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It isn't even me you're getting all concerned about, it's Darcy..." Suddenly the tense reaction to his age made sense in a very horrifying way. "No...that couldn't have gone unnoticed... That's why you're pushing so hard for her to trust you? Was this your version of warning me off?"

"No." Tony said quickly, too quickly.

"To which part?"

"All of it, no to everything." He replied. "Forget I said anything. Jarvis? Wipe the past ten minutes from the security footage."

"Of course Sir."

"I can't believe it, how long have you known about this?!" Bruce demanded, getting up and approaching Tony, who now looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Only since the attack last month. She was treated here, which thank god for that or S.H.I.E.L.D. would be all over this." He explained. "When they ran her blood to get her type, Jarvis alerted me to the situation. I took a hair sample to confirm it, which it did."

"You didn't tell her." He stated flatly. "You can't not tell her!"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell her? What do I say? Hey, looks like we have some DNA in common, sorry I didn't know you existed?" He snapped.

"What on earth is going on in here?" A female voice asked from the lab entrance.

Both men tensed and turned to face her in unison but her question was met with silence and Bruce just pointed at Tony.

"Don't start smashing!" Tony blurted out, noticing how tense his friend now was.

"He saved your life, he can smash whatever he wants." She said softly, moving to hug the fluffy haired scientist. "Hello, Bruce."

"Hi Pepper." He returned. "I think I've about run out of mileage on that excuse now, though."

"He's still here, that excuse will never run out." She smiled, leaning over to kiss Tony lightly on the lips. "Now, what were you two just discussing?"

Another silence followed.

"I can ask Jarvis, technically I am the CEO Tony, you know I will find out." She warned.

"Darcy." He blurted out. When no other words followed Pepper looked towards Bruce for more information.

"Oh no, this has nothing to do with me." He said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Of course it does, you're the one having inappropriate thoughts about the girl." Tony retorted.

"Tony, Darcy is twenty-five years old, I've known you to go younger." Pepper deadpanned. "By a long shot."

"Not the point."

"I think it would really be better for you to tell her, she might even be able to help." Bruce found himself pointing out, getting involved despite saying he wouldn't.

"Traitor." Tony accused.

"Hello? You're making me out to be a dirty old man and I haven't done anything!"

"Boys!"

"She's my daughter!" Tony blurted finally. "Biologically speaking."

"Oh." Pepper mouthed. "You're sure?"

"Ninety-seven point three percent certain, Miss Potts." Jarvis spoke up.

"And she doesn't know?" Pepper asked.

"I didn't even know!" Tony exclaimed in frustration. "I had a baby, a child, a teenager and now an adult! I missed the lot, didn't even know it had happened!"

"She doesn't know." Bruce added. "She would have said something to me or the- Hulk or even maybe Jane Foster if she knew. She wouldn't have come here if she knew."

"You have to tell her." Pepper said seriously.

"And say what?"

"How did you find out? Did you read her file?" The woman asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes but that wasn't how I found out." He waved off. "When they ran her bloods after the attack it popped up."

"You've known a month? You didn't tell her? You didn't tell me?"

"In my defence it was one hell of a shock for me." He murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want me to say?" Darcy said, placing the piece of paper back onto the table between them.

"Whatever you want." He shrugged. "Have you ever known me to mince my words?"

"Point taken." She nodded. "You didn't know?"

"Not even a clue."

"I don't…I don't really need a dad." She said awkwardly. "I mean, it wasn't exactly your fault I guess but it's a bit late."

"I know that. I'd probably suck at that part anyway, let's be honest." Tony shrugged.

"I don't know, you seem to have the worry part down." Bruce smirked from the corner of the room. He was there for support but mostly keeping out of the conversation.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she asked. "Is it because I'm a nutbar?"

"Hey, I told you before, we all have our secrets and quirks." He said, reaching out a hand to cover hers but freezing mid air. "I didn't tell you because I was busy freaking out that I had a child for over half my life and I missed it. A lot of alcohol was involved." She laughed at that and his chest tightened. He was too late to play dad but that sign that she could at least be happy in his presence, that he could play some small role in her life was more important to him that he had realised it ever would be.

"I guess this is where you tell me craziness is genetic?" she grinned.

"Couldn't tell you, I haven't been tested for crazy. Awesomeness however, that you got from me." He replied.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get the genius part." She snorted. "Urgh…what the hell am I going to tell people?"

"You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want." He offered. "We can pretty much pretend it never happened. Only us three and Pepper know. Oh, and Jarvis."

She remained silent and for a moment Bruce thought that she was going to take him up on that offer of keeping pretending it never happened.

"Neither of us had any idea about this and I ended up here anyway. Through a butt load of crazy events I ended up working for you, for months with no idea. I don't think that's a coincidence." She said finally.

"You're going all New Age on me?"

"My boss's boyfriend is on the same superhero team as a guy who turns out to be my biological father? My boss's work literally brings us to your doorstep, what are the odds of that?" she asked.

"Jarvis could tell you." He supplied.

"No, thanks fine thanks."

"So, not a secret?" he clarified.

"No, not a secret…just can we keep it quiet?" she winced as she said it.

"Pretty sure that's practically the same thing as a secret." He murmured.

"No, what I mean is we don't keep it a secret and we just tell the people that matter as and when it comes to it. I just don't want a big announcement or anything," she explained.

"True, you'd probably end up being kidnapped or blown up." Tony agreed.

"Dude! It is disturbing that you say that so casually!" she gaped. "Bruce, tell him he's disturbed!"

"Oh, he's definitely disturbed." Bruce agreed with a wry smile. "Can I go now?"

"No, you're coming to lunch with me." She told him firmly. "You are in trouble for not telling me."

"I didn't know until yesterday!" he protested. Tony sniggered before realising that Bruce and Darcy sounded incredibly like a married couple and the smile slipped from his face as the pair left through the double doors, chatting as they went.

Darcy practically dragged Bruce from the tower with her after their meeting with Tony. He didn't even take note that she was holding his hand until he had been dragged to the next block over. He didn't know if she had even noticed the contact, it didn't seem like it. While she had been making huge improvements in being able to touch him and more recently even Jane, this was new. She didn't even appear to have had a second thought as she took his hand and tugged him along behind her.

"Where are we going?" he asked eventually.

"The deli I used to use got blown up, the second nearest one is just around the next corner." She told him. It wasn't until he reached to open the door of the sandwich shop that she noticed their hands.

"I was wondering when you would notice." He told her quietly.

"I…I don't remember the last time I just did something like that without even…" she trailed off, shaking her head. She told herself now was not the time to lose her shit. It was a good thing, she could finally touch someone without freaking out.

They got themselves food and took a seat near the back of the shop where it was quietest.

"So…I guess that's why Tony's been taking it personally that I don't trust him yet huh?" she asked.

"He understands the problem Darcy, he's just…he's Tony Stark." He shrugged. "I actually think this is a good thing for you, I mean, he's someone who you know is now going to worry about you whether he means to or not. If he can be patient then he's someone else that you can trust to be on your side."

"I made an appointment yesterday," she admitted quietly. "to see someone."

"That's a huge step." He nodded.

"You were right about the fear part and I can't just avoid everyone else my whole life." She said decisively. "I'm comfortable around you and that's great, amazing even but I like living in New York, I like working at the tower and I like the people I spend my time with. I need to be able to be among them and not be flinching away or freaking out. I have a feeling that if I tried to pull my tazer on Natasha she'd break my arm."

"It's good that you want to do that, that you feel ready." He nodded.

"You're the King of Calm, do you think any of your techniques will work on me?" She started pulling some of the lettuce from her roll.

"If you don't like the salad why didn't you tell them not to put it in there?" he frowned.

"I do like it, they just always put in too much." She explained. "See, still some salad in there."

"I guess some of the things I tried might work for you, it depends on the person. Fear and panic attacks, things like that, they're very individual." He mused. "Exercise helped me the most, the less hectic kind like yoga. I learnt a few martial arts too for control. You have to find what works best for you. Music, meditation, running, reading, it could be nearly anything."

"Will you help?" she glanced up at him.

"I can try, I think you should ask Jane as well."

"Jane? Jane doesn't relax."

"I think it would be good for both of you, to do something together; even if it doesn't end up being relaxing, it could be…freeing." He explained.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, I'm better around Jane than I used to be." She agreed. "I guess my brain finally realised that it was silly to think Jane was going to try to attack me. Plus, if anyone tried to attack me I could set Hulk on them right?"

"The other guy isn't an attack dog Darcy."

"Boo, if I'd have asked him that he'd have been totally up for it." She teased, ignoring the wary look on his face. "Don't make me annoy you until he makes an appearance."

"Darcy!" he spluttered, almost choking on his tea. "You can't act like the Hulk is some kind of pet."

"Of course he isn't my pet, he's my friend." She defended. "I'm serious, he may be a little clumsy and quick to violence but he's one of the kindest people I know. Like you, you're a little serious and distant sometimes but you're seriously the nicest guy."

He didn't really have a response for that, instead he tried to ignore the flush reaching his face. They didn't say much else until they were nearly back at the tower. Darcy touched his arm to get his attention. He paused obligingly and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes flicking around them to see what she was worried about.

"Nothing, I just…I wanted to try something." She told him, biting her lip nervously.

"Darcy, if something is scaring you then maybe you shouldn't be-"

"I'm not scared." She said quickly. "I'm nervous, there's a difference. I'm not actually scared but I…it's embarrassing, I don't want to freak you out."

"Alright," he nodded. "What is it?"

Darcy opened her mouth but couldn't think of the words to ask, instead she just thought 'fuck it' and stepped closer to Bruce, sliding her arms slowly around his waist. She made sure to go slow in case he didn't want her hugging him and just in case she had a last minute freak out. No fear came when her arms tightened around him and she pressed her face into his shirt. She felt him shift and one arm draped loosely around her first, gauging her reaction before the other joined it.

"This OK?" he asked quietly. She nodded against his chest.

"I just…I cuddled Hulk, I wanted to try it when you're you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"And?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"It's even better." She grinned, squeezing him tightly.

Bruce huffed out a small laugh and lowered his chin to rest on the top of her head as he squeezed her back. Something told him that despite all his best intentions, Darcy Lewis was going to crawl her way under his skin and not let go and despite his best intentions…he wanted to let her.


	8. Chapter 8

Their relationship had shifted. Neither of them mentioned it but both of them knew it. Darcy spent three days a week working with Jane and Erik in their lab, Tuesdays and Thursdays she was with them in the morning and then in Bruce's lab in the afternoon. She fed all of them when necessary, as well as whichever other scientists on the floor looked like they needed feeding. Saturdays she often hung out with Jane and now Thor who had made a reappearance after repairing the bifrost his end, she also usually crashed on Jane's couch after having had too much to drink to make her way home. Sundays she often hung out with Bruce.

It had been a casual shift, one day she had seen him looking frazzled by the gadgets in the kitchen and simply taken over cooking his late breakfast. They had dished up two plates and then sat together watching TV. After that, on Sundays when Darcy had stayed in the tower the night before she would hang out with Bruce.

Tony was trying to convince Darcy to move into the tower. She had said no. Repeatedly. After all, the other lab assistants didn't get rooms at the tower, neither did a lot of the scientists. Jane had had her own apartment until Thor had arrived and after the pair became inseparable, Jane eventually gave up her apartment because she was never there. Just because they shared some DNA did not mean that he should be buying her things of making decisions in her life. She did however except the new stark phone he gave her because trying to buy her or not, she wanted one and couldn't afford one. It wasn't like they were even on bad terms, they actually got on quite well. The problem was that Tony seemed to feel the need to buy her things as if he was trying to make up for twenty-five years of not being there. She though it was ridiculous because whilst he could have been a bit more careful and a bit less promiscuous, it wasn't his fault that her mother never told him she existed. Her mother hadn't even known which guy had gotten her pregnant.

On Saturday mornings, before meeting up with Jane, Darcy now her counselling sessions, or possible therapy...she still wasn't entirely sure on the difference between the two. Despite being pretty skeptical to start with, after three months of sessions, she found herself much calmer than she had been in years. She was able to have passing contact with most people that she saw regularly, without freaking out and some of them without even thinking much about it. It was thanks to her progress that she was able to endure Thor's extreme bear hugs.

Bruce was still her happy place, her calm, her rock. With Bruce she felt safe, she didnt have to think about things. Except she did.  
She thought about his arms a lot and his chest that she had seen several times now after he had changed back from the Hulk and ended up nearly or completely naked. She found herself wanting to kiss him, for the first time in years she wasn't just wistfully thinking about what she couldn't have, she actually wanted it. She wanted to be able to kiss Bruce, to be close to him, to maybe even sleep with him but Bruce didn't really do getting close to people either.

She knew that he knew too. He wasn't stupid. There was no way he could have miss the flushed or dazed looks she sometimes had on her face when they invaded one another's space.

"You have a dopey look on your face." Jane's voice snapped Darcy out of her mental musings.

"Oh." She said rolling her eyes. "Well we can't all be geniuses can we?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Jane laughed, coming to lean on the counter next to her. "Spill."

"I don't wanna." She pouted.

"Please, come on Darcy!" Jane begged, pulling the puppy dog eyes on her.

"I like Bruce." She admitted.

"I noticed." Jane nodded.

"No, like...like him like him." She explained shyly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jane repeated.

"Oh...is it that obvious?" She cringed.

"Only to...everyone." Jane grinned. "Honestly Darcy, you two are adorable. You're practically dating already, what the problem?"

"I haven't dated for like...about six years and those were disasters." She huffed, dropped her chin onto her hands.

"You've come a long way Darcy and Bruce...he understands you." The older woman said quietly. "It's really sweet, you know? You two get each other like no one else."

"He doesn't date either. He doesn't like people getting close to him in case they get hurt." Darcy pointed out.

"And yet somehow, you spend time with both him and the bigger, greener and grouchier version and he hasn't pushed you away."

Darcy froze on that thought. It was true. She was probably closer to Bruce than anyone else and spent more time with him than most. Tony was probably the only one that spent as much time with him...but Bruce had never once suggested that she stay away from him.

"I gotta go." She blurted out, getting up and darting out of the lab, leaving a smiling Jane behind.

Bruce glanced up from his work to see Darcy lingering in the entrance to the lab. He was working with Tony again today and whatever it was it was causing a lot of smoke so stood back.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Can I borrow you?" She watched as he glanced down at his watch thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I could take a break." He nodded. "Do you want lunch?"

"Good plan, we can go to the deli again." She agreed. "I'll let you finish whatever that is and go see if Tony wants us to bring him back anything."

"Alright, I'm done. I'll just go put these away and be right back."

Darcy crossed to the other side of the lab where Tony was working.

"I'm stealing Bruce for lunch, you want us to bring you back anything?" She asked, when he noticed her.

"No invite for me, I'm sensing favouritism." He commented, waving his screwdriver at her.

"And I make no secret of that." She smirked. "He's the most adorable, he gets to be favourite."

"Yeah, yeah. I could eat one of those steak baguette things you get from there." He said.

"Deal." She nodded, she stepped backwards and flinched as she knocked something over. "Crap, sor-"

She voice cut off in a scream as something shot out across the lab and hit against some equipment near the wall.

"Sorry." She squeaked, moving to go check she hadn't damaged anything.

"Darcy!" She heard Tony shout her name and then she was flung backwards and down, as the room lit up and a large bang sounded. She hit the ground hard. Bad memories surfaced and for a moment she panicked.

"Darcy!" Another voice called. Bruce...why did Bruce sound so far away. She panicked when she realised someone was on top of her, until she realised that they weren't moving.

"Oh shit, Tony." She gasped out, wriggling out from under him. There was an area of the lab that was smoking and damaged and she could see one of Tony's robotic pets using a fire extinguisher on the few remaining flames. Tony had someone ended up in front of her and the on top of her. "Oh god..." Horror filled her as she saw the shrapnel sticking out of his arm and shoulder, blood seeping through the material.

"Darcy, oh thank god." Bruce exclaimed as he reached them. "Tony..."

"Tell me he's not dead, Bruce, tell me he's not dead." She blurted out desperately, moving Tony's head to see his face better.

"He's not dead," he said, feeling the pulse at his neck. He brushed Darcy back so that he could listen for breathing. "He's breathing too. Get me some a lab coat from over there."

"OK here." Darcy said rushing to do what he told her. Bruce used a tear in Tony's shirt to rip it off of him and out of the way, giving them a good look at the damage. "Oh god..."

"It's alright, I'm just going to use this to carefully apply pressure and slow the bleeding around the biggest piece." He explained as he worked. "I don't want to move the metal shard around and cause more damage. Now we just wait for medical to get here and they'll take care of him."

"He...that would've been me, it should've been me." She said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked. "Jarvis toxin levels?"

"Within safe range Dr Banner." The A.I. Responded.

"I knocked something and then it went flying over there and knocked other stuff. I was going to make sure nothing was broken but then..." She trailed off looking down at the unconscious man on the ground. "He wasn't even in the suit."

"He's going to be fine. This bit piece here, it doesn't look too close to any major arteries, he's going to be fine." He told her firmly. "Sit down, you're in shock."

She immediately sat, not on the chair he had pointed to but on the floor right where she had been stood. She shuffled forward and took Tony's hand in hers, relieved to find it warm, as if that proved to her that Bruce was telling the truth. People came rushing in around them and before Darcy knew it Tony was wheeled away from them.

"Miss Lewis, you should come for a quick check over before-"

"I've got her." Bruce said, moving Darcy to the nearest chair. "I'll keep an eye on her." The doctor nodded and left them alone.

"We should go with him." Darcy said, moving to stand up.

"Easy," he said softly, stopping her with his hands. "You look ready to faint. Let's get out of here and somewhere more comfortable for a minute, Jarvis will let us know as soon as we can see Tony."

"Of course Sir." The A.I. agreed, as Bruce lifted Darcy into his arms and carried her from the room.

"Is this OK?" He asked, refering to his hold on her.

"I trust you Bruce. Unless you do something that directly reminds me of them, you're golden." She murmured, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. "Besides, I like it when you touch me."

And there it was, just hinting at the topic they avoided. That somehow Darcy had fallen in love with Bruce Banner and pretended to herself and everyone else that they were just close friends. That Bruce loved her, at least a little but wouldn't allow himself to cross that line from friendship to something entirely more complicated. Bruce said nothing, instead he held her just that little bit tighter and dropped his lips into her hair briefly.

They sat together in the small waiting area outside the medical wing. Bruce fetched her some water and a small packet of cookies to nibble on while they waited.

"He's coming round now." The doctor came to annouce finally. "He'll be fine. We removed the metal pieces successfully and he's all stitched up so he will be set to leave once we're sure the head injury wasn't serious."

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"Real hospital or not, protocol is still family only unless the patient gives permission for visitors." The doctor shook his head. Darcy looked to Bruce biting her lip.

"Go on, he'll want to see you." He said squeezing her hand.

"Well, he's my dad so...biologically anyway, that counts right?" She checked.

"Miss Lewis, there is nothing in your records to indicate-"

"Jarvis, unseal the file." Darcy cut in. "If you check now, it'll be there. Jarvis, tell the man I'm family for me."

"I can confirm that Miss Lewis is indeed the child of Mr Stark." Jarvis helpfully supplied.

"Very well," the doctor relented. Darcy did a quick cheer before darting to the door. She hesitated, at the last minute...how did one react to their father who wasn't their father until a few months ago saving their life?

With mental suck it up, she forced herself into the room. She came and stood hesitantly next to the bed and touched his hand.

"Hey, you're ok." He mumbled, cracking his eyes open a little.

"You...you've been unconcious for over an hour and you're worried that I'm ok?" She asked in disbelief. "You had bits of metal sticking out of you, you know that right?"

"Not the first time that's happened." He replied, "You are OK though right?"

Tony winced as he suddenly found himself smothered by a sobbing young woman clinging to him. Using his uninjured arm and shoulder he awkwardly hugged her back as she cried on him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Darcy may have made improvements recently but she had never hugged him, never. She had certainly never thrown herself at him and clung to him like he was the most important thing in the world before, he would've remembered.

"So...just to clarify, you are OK?" He tried again, realising that she still hadn't answered him.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She snapped, sitting up abruptly. "Ever! You scared the helm out of me! I hate you so much right now that you wouldn't believe the-" she frowned when she saw his face smiling back at her. "Don't laugh about this Mr!"

"You don't hate me." He grinned. Darcy swallowed and stared at the clean white dressing on his right shoulder.

"No," she admitted. "I don't hate you." She sniffed and wiped her tears away, determined that that was as close to an I love you as Tony was ever going to get.

"Is Pepper angry with me?" He asked, changing the subject before it got awkward.

"No, she's not mad." Darcy replied, honestly. "She's arranging a flight to get back here. Get ready for her to fuss over you."

"Excellent." He grinned rubbing his hands together. "You know I love it when people fuss over me. Fancy waiting on me hand and foot until she gets here?"

"I would ask if you were brain damaged but unfortunately we already knew that." Bruce's voice said as he stuck his head around the door. Tony waved him in.

"See Darce, he's a bully, completely unadorable." Tony pointed out. "Why is he your favourite again?"

"Nah its the other guy that's her favourite really, I'm just tagging along for the ride." Bruce joked, looking a bit embarrassed. "They say you're going to make a fully recovery."

"So they tell me. It'll just be another manly scar to add to my rugged look." He grinned, then he saw Thor's large figure at the door also and waved him in, Jane followed. "Hey, getting pretty crowed in here, how popular am I?"

"I came for her." Jane said, rolling her eyes at Tony and approaching Darcy to hug her briefly. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Darcy felt for a moment like she was going to cry again but swallowed it down and smiled at the three mad geniuses and large alien slash thunder God. Here in this room, in these moments...it felt like something she hadn't had in a while...it felt like family.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months. It had been three months since the day Tony got injured in the lab. Darcy and Bruce hadn't mentioned the topic brought up that day again.

She kicked herself every day when she got home, she wanted to do something, say something that would change things. She knew he cared, she knew he had at least considered her in the romantic sense but...she doubted he would ever make a move.

It was an unlikely match, they were more than a decade apart in age. He was a brilliant scientist, recognised for that and more across the world and she was a glorified assistant. He was a super hero, she was terrified of the wrong person brushing past her shoulder. Still, she wanted him. She wanted to be able to hug him whenever she wanted, to lay next to him at night...to kiss him. She really, really wanted to kiss him.

Bruce didn't raise the topic either, whether it was her age, he status or her issues, the fact was he didn't make a move and he didn't bring up the subject. They were friends, dancing on that line that was more than friends and doing nothing about it. It made her wonder if he was actually interested in her that way or if it was just something he had considered a few times but decided they were better as friends.

It was a Friday lunchtime when New York found itself invaded by some kind of giant zombie dogs, or that's what Darcy was describing them as anyway. They were larger than the lion she saw at the zoo once and looked like a cross between a bear and a dog and wanted to eat people.

Darcy had been on a lunch run when the attack happened, not being an Avenger and not being able to do anything against a giant mutant dog wanting, she had fled for higher ground. Once it appeared like the attack was over she headed back down to the street. Of course she never did have the best luck.

"Hey Big Guy, am I ever glad to see you." She sighed in relief, as green clouded her vision. The beast was flung away from her as the Hulk swung his massive arms.

"Darcy safe." He grunted.

"Don't leave me." She said as he shifted to leave.

"Darcy safe." He repeated.

"I know," she nodded. "But you don't need to go away, the battle's pretty much over. We can just wait here, right?"

He seemed to think about that before lumbering over to where she stood. He moved next to her and clumsily sat on the ground. She moved to sit next to him, only to be surprised when his arm swept out and lifted her to sit on his leg.

"Ok big guy, can we just sit here for a while until things calm down?" She asked. She didn't really know why she didn't want him leaving, she didn't like the thought that the Hulk had to stumble off into the middle of no where to change back, all ashamed of what he was and fearing he would do damage. She definitely didn't like it when they had to gas him and knock him out. So why shouldn't he just sit here with here until he changed back? He'd never been violent with her so far.

She cringed as her phone rang and he flinched beneath her.

"Not a threat!" She said quickly. "It's OK. Just a phone making noise."

"Hulk smash phone." He said, reaching to take it.

"No, no. It can't hurt us. Just watch." She said, holding it away from him and tapping a button.

"Hey girlie, talk to me." Tony's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm good." She replied. "I'm safe."

"Cap said Banner was with you, did you see where he went? We're all heading back to the tower."

"He's here. He's just sat waiting to change back." She explained.

"So safe wasn't strictly true then." He murmured. "We are talking about this later. I'll send back up your way."

"We don't need back up. He's fine." She snapped. Since her and Tony had gotten slightly closer, he had been slightly irritable about her being around the Hulk. It frustrated her because Tony didn't actually have a problem with Bruce or the Hulk, his only problem with it was that he knew Darcy liked him. Before she could say anything else the phone was removed from her hand. She cringed as she heard it crack in his green fists.

"Phone upset Darcy," he grumbled. "Hulk smash phone."

"But...yeah sure...I can get another one." She sighed in defeat. If the only casualty was her phone, she could live with that, it would give Tony an excuse to give her a new one after all. She leant back against his front and placed her hand on his arm soothingly. "They might send some back up now though. Think you can change back before they get here? I don't like seeing them get you all upset."

"Darcy safe?"

"Darcy safe, I promise." She told him, squeezing at his arm. He made a strange mangled roaring sound, more like a whimper than a roar she decided. His other hand moved to his stomach clumsily and then she found herself falling from his leg to the ground between his legs as he shrank.

She heard Dr Banner groan behind her, noticing that he was just as warm behind her back as the Hulk was but more soft.

"You decent back there Doc?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say decent but generally I've learned to consider still having pants to be a blessing." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"The green you saved me." She shrugged. "So we just sat and waited for you to switch back."

"You sat this close? Again?" He asked looking horrified, at the fact she was now sat between his legs.

"Do I look hurt to you?" She huffed. "I'm fine, you didn't smash anything...accept my phone when I started getting annoyed with Tony."

"Oh God, he's going to kill me." He cringed, ushering her to shuffled away enough for him to get up. He clutched the now broken zipper and button of his pants around his waist. He paused and tried to mentally think through as much as he could about the other guys actions before the memories were lost and sealed away with the Hulk.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"The other guy doesn't exactly have the best control." He pointed out.

"I've met him, several times now, he's all fluff! Well…mostly fluff… Are we going to have this conversation every time you find out I've talked to him?" She huffed angrily.

"I can see it becoming somewhat of a tradition, yes." He chuckled.

"You can argue all you want but evidence speaks for itself; he has never hurt me!" She said firmly, poking him in the chest and not feeling the tiniest bit sorry when he cringed and rubbed the spot. Although she probably should have felt embarrassed about the fact that he was currently shirtless and that she pretty much just wanted to nuzzle into his chest hair. It was an unusual feeling for her, feeling the desire to be so close to someone without feeling that fear right along side it. Even after several months of having casual contact with him it was still startling to realise that maybe, just maybe she could actually had a proper physical relationship with someone one day.

"Never say never." Bruce sighed.

"I doubt Hulk would be wanting cuddles if he thought he was going to squish me, since he seems so worried for my safety and all, squishing me would be counter productive." She grinned.

"Cuddles, again?" He cringed. "You have no sense of self preservation at all do you?"

"Yup Hulk cuddles, totally a thing now." She nodded. "Makes even Thor's hugs seem wussy huh?"

"Tony is going to kill me."

"You really don't have to listen to him, I don't." She shrugged. Sure enough they heard voices as a back up team approached them. Darcy waved over to them "We're all good here! Anyone have some spare clothes for Dr B?"

"He's your father." He commented quietly, still on their previous conversation.

"Yeah for a few months! He missed the boat on getting a say in my life choices, also since his life choices have been so stellar in the past, he should be grateful I'm not challenging terrorists and handing out my address on TV." She countered. "You know he only just finished having that house rebuilt."

"Still your father."

"Maybe that's why the green guy is so protective of me because he likes Tony and sees me as Tony's family? After all I'm not protected like Iron Man is." She offered. She didn't honestly believe that was why the Hulk protected her but it was an out to offer him. Bruce always seemed sort of embarrassed about his alter ego spending time with her and the team sometimes made jokes about the Hulk having a better love life than the physicist.

"I don't think that's it." He muttered as they walked calmly over to the Agents. They lowered their weapons as a very much human Bruce approached, which made Darcy feel less like she was walking towards a firing squad at least.

"What's your theory?" She asked him.

"Nothing I'd care to share." He frowned. It was as good as a confirmation that he did actually care about her but she still found herself a little disappointed that he hadn't just said so. It wasn't like she was asking for declarations of love and commitment, even just a "you're my friend" would have done the job. Which perhaps meant that he didn't consider her a friend…which was potentially a very good thing, despite the fact that he apparently refused to do anything about it.

"You got attacked by a genetically engineered Saint Bernard." Tony deadpanned as she entered his lab.

"As did most of the block." She agreed.

"You got attacked by a genetically engineered Saint Bernard." He repeated louder.

"And I'm fine, saying the same thing louder doesn't change the fact that I'm fine!" She snapped.

"But you might not have been," he sighed. "God I hate being a father."

"Love you too." She snorted. She saw his entire body freeze at the words and cringed. Why did he always do this to her? Apparently keeping her absent father at arms length while living under his roof wasn't going to happen because in some bizarre way, she did love him and he could see it. He reached out his hand and she stuck hers out in front of her quickly. "You hug me and I will slap you."

"Oh come on, I thought we were having a moment." He protested, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'm never calling you dad." She said firmly, turning and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

It was summer, a very hot summer which made Darcy very grateful that most of the places she spent her time in were air conditioned. She had to hand it to Tony, his air conditioning was the bomb.

It was also the first summer in the very long time that she had felt pretty much comfortable with who she was and where she was at. She might not be normal, she might never be normal but she was still seeing someone to talk through her problems and she hardly ever had panic attacks any more. Jane and Erik were now in her group of comfort zone people, Thor also and Tony. She was pretty much alright with Steve and Pepper and sometimes Clint too but she wasn't quite as relaxed with them as she was with her select few. Then there was Bruce. Bruce who had first earned her trust. Bruce who gave her a safe place and somehow made her want things she hadn't in a years.

That was a lie. She had obviously wanted those things, deep down she had always wanted those things, she had just buried all hopes of having them. With Bruce she wanted them, unfortunately he pretty much avoided those things himself. He didn't want to settle down, he didn't want a family that could get hurt or be burdened by his problems. She wanted him anyway but that was just her typical luck; finally wanting someone and trusting them enough to let them in and him being someone unwilling to let her.

Still, she could wait him out, prove that he wasn't a risk to her. She had waited this long after all. If they just kept going the way they were, hovering on that line somewhere between friends and more than friends, eventually his argument that he was a danger to those closest to him would be proven false. Plus it helped that the big guy totally adored her. Sometimes she actually wondered if it would be easier to make a move on the Hulk than on Bruce. Still…for now she was content spending her days working with those closest to her and not having to be on guard every second in case someone touched her. Life was good.

"You should take a few days off while Jane is upstate, come with me to Malibu." Pepper offered. Jane and Erik had left on a short trip upstate to get some clearer views of the sky without all the light pollution. They hadn't needed Darcy to go with them, apparently. She had to admit that she trusted Erik to eat more than Jane...so hopefully a few days wouldn't be a disaster. That was obviously one of the reasons that Pepper Potts had made her way to Bruce's lab for a visit. It was the other reasons that made Darcy uncomfortable. Since the discovery that Darcy was Tony's daughter, Pepper had made polite attempts to get to know her. It was fine, totally understandable…it just made Darcy feel a bit uncomfortable and on the spot. This invite was almost certainly one of those politely getting to know one another things.

"I'm not sure...I mean, it's Tony's house, it'd be weird." She hedged, looking to Bruce for some kind of help. He just shrugged at her, fat lot of use he was.

"It won't be weird, you can spend whole days by the pool, or even in the ocean if you like. I have the weekend off but that doesn't mean you have to follow me around, you can do your own thing. Have you ever been to Malibu?" The older women smiled.

"No, I haven't and it's not you, you're great but just...being in his house, when he's not there...it just seems like it'd be-"

"Hey, who said I won't be there?" Tony's voice interrupted, entering through the sliding doors of Bruce's lab. "A long weekend of watching this gorgeous woman of mine led by the pool? Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Yeah now you made it weirder." She cringed. "Third wheel ring a bell? I get enough of that when I sleep on the couch in Jane and Thor's room on Saturday's."

"Nah, I was planning on dragging a few other people out too. Rhodey is going to come hang out on the Saturday night and I might have convinced Steve to come. You can help Steve-sit." He waved off her concerns and began poking at one of Bruce's screens, just as nosey as ever.

"Steve doesn't need a babysitter!" Darcy countered.

"When he sees all the skimpy bikinis in Malibu he'll probably have a heart attack." He deadpanned.

"He's a big boy, he can handle the ladies just fine."

"Since when?" he asked looking horrified.

"I've seen his flirting, he's pretty good at it." she said, shutting down the screen Tony was playing with.

"Flirting? What flirting? What do you mean seen?" he asked, instantly diverted from the screen to her.

"Jeese, flirting does not mean sticking tongues in eachother's mouths. Seriously!" she snorted back a laugh.

"Did you know about this? Why didn't I know about this?" Tony pointed accusingly at Bruce, who had only just started paying any attention to the conversation when he had heard mention of flirting. Of course Bruce would never admit that the thought of Darcy flirting bothered him in the slightest, no good would ever come of that.

"Why would I know about Steve's ability to flirt?" He asked glancing at Tony.

"I don't want you and Rogers getting all flirty in my pool!" Tony exclaimed whirling back on Darcy. "Now I can't leave you and him alone ever again without getting wrong thoughts!"

"I'll go too if that helps." Bruce offered before he even realised that his mouth had moved. His hand slid up to pinch the bridge of his nose, so much for not letting anyone know about Darcy and flirting bothering him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, we'd love to have you." Pepper beamed in a way that made Bruce wonder if he hadn't just been played somehow, he glanced up at the woman suspiciously and found his thoughts confirmed by her subtle wink.

"Wait...that's probably worse." Tony protested, glancing consideringly at Bruce.

"Dad! I promise not to have sex this weekend at all, OK?" Darcy blurted out in exasperation, stepping between the two men. "In case you are forgetting, I still have a long way to go in the mental department before I manage to have sex at all so you can butt out of it!"

"Ha! You called me Dad! I win!" Tony yelled, pointing wildly at Darcy.

"Probably would've been a more heartfelt moment if the word sex hadn't been in the same sentence." Bruce murmured, looking amused.

"Agreed." Pepper cleared her throat. "How about a blanket agreement that no one has sex in the pool this weekend? I think that would make everyone more comfortable, don't you? I'd like to try and add no nudity in the common areas but if Tony is drinking…"

"Totally unfair." Tony frowned.

"Gross!" Darcy elbowed him in disgust.

"I think it sounds sensible." Bruce said.

"So, a weekend in Malibu. I'll call ahead for the rooms to be prepared for extra guests." Pepper smiled politely, closing the conversation. "Tony, could you come with me please?"

"I'm guessing from the politeness of your tone that it isn't optional?" He asked.

"No."

"Fine, fine." He sighed, before pointing at Darcy emphatically. "You still called me dad."

"Fine, you win. You're my dad, now can you go away before I throw up?" She told him, shoving him towards the door.

"I'm a dad!" He beamed, despite Darcy abruptly closing the lab door in his face.

She pressed her back against the doors once they had slid closed and sighed in relief. When her eyes reopened she pointed at Bruce accusingly.

"Not a word." She warned.

"I didn't say anything." He replied, his placating tone belied by the slight smile on his face, as he ducked his head back towards his work.

"And you were supposed to help me get out of going for some family bonding weekend, what the hell Bruce? Don't you care about my feelings at all?!" she groaned, moving to drop into the swiveling chair closest to her. "I can't handle a whole weekend with them."

"What was I supposed to do about it?" he asked defensively.

"Something! Anything! Tell her we had plans! Private plans, work plans, secret Agent plans, I really couldn't care less!" she pouted.

"Darcy, Pepper's right, you don't have to stay attached to them the entire weekend. It was a big house before, it's even bigger now." He pointed out calmly.

"I know." She sighed, giving up the fight. "Plus now I can use you and Steve as human shields to keep some distance between them and me."

"Are you that worried?" he asked, sliding his own chair closer to her.

"I don't know. I'm just…not good at this family thing." She admitted quietly. "It's been year since I had a parent. My mum was an only child so when she died…I guess I just feel a bit out of my depth."

"I can relate." He nodded. "Going from being isolated and alone to being surrounded by people wanting to be part of your life is…overwhelming sometimes."

"I'm just me Bruce, I am not equipped to be Tony Stark's daughter! And Pepper is awesome, she can run a business and look classy and beautiful and do it all in killer heels." She tried to explain.

"Darcy…" Bruce said softly, reaching his hand out to her arm. "Darcy he loves you, he doesn't care how perfect or not you are or how many degrees you do or don't have, or anything else. He cares about you just as you are. No one wants you to be anything but what you are, anyone who thinks you need to change is an idiot."

"Logically, rationally, I know that," She nodded. "But sometimes I don't do rational, sometimes I just panic. What is the world going to say when the inevitable happens and it hits the media? I'm actually sort of impressed it hasn't already happened."

"You're right, it will happen and there will definitely be some people out there that will have horrible things to say about it." He agreed, taking her hands in his. Darcy found herself reveling in the warmth of them for a moment, feeling it seep into her skin. "But at the end of the day, those aren't the people that matter to you."

"No, I think I can count on one hand the people whose opinions actually matter." She snorted. "Possibly two, if we're being a little looser on the qualifying criteria. Don't worry, you make the top five obviously."

"And I for one, wouldn't change anything about you for the world, you know that right?" He said quietly. "Tony Stark, for better or worse…let's face it sometimes it's worse. He's your father, he will always be there for you, if you let him. He may not be the best father in the world but he wants to be and that has to count for something...if you're ready for that."

Darcy found herself launching forwards, diving off of her chair and flinging her arms tightly around the startled man in front of her. She found that after all the months that had passed since learning the news, she was ready to let Tony be her dad. Not only that but everything Bruce said about Tony, it applied to him too. Darcy was definitely ready to let Bruce be a part of her life and his words gave her hope that he at least wanted to let her be a part of his. Malibu was sounding like a better idea already. What better way to see if she could handle more physical contact with Bruce than by being around one another in swimwear. It being her father's house made it pretty much risk free in terms of any serious follow through, so it definitely seemed like a chance to push the boundaries a little.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce asked himself for the thousandth time why he was here. He felt rather out of place looking out over Tony's pool. Pepper stood talking to Steve, both in swimwear and trying to ignore Tony's random outbursts, as he tried to work the barbeque.

"Dude, why did you have to try and upgrade a barbeque? Seriously, move over genius!" He heard Darcy's familiar voice shouting. He couldn't help but smile at the small woman shoving Tony away from the grill. She stood hands on hips, covered in denim shorts eying up the equipment. Tony yelped as she grabbed a tea towel and used it to start pulling off parts of the barbeque and toss them away.

"What are you doing woman?!" The billionaire barked in horror.

"Barbecues are not rocket science. You get the food and cook it over the fire. Fortunately for us, one of us isn't a rocket scientist." She grinned, flicking Tony on the nose.

"You know I'm not actually a rocket scientist right? I mean I can understand the confusion what with all your expertise in political science and everything." He countered.

"Did you know that I switched major?" She asked carefully, taking over the cooking meat.

"You did?" He asked looking genuinely interested. She couldn't blame him; it wasn't often that she openly talked about herself with him, or pretty much anyone.

"I was originally doing Astrophysics, that's one of the reasons I applied for the internship with Jane. I could at least argue that I had the basic knowledge you know? I needn't have bothered since I was the only applicant." She snorted.

"Why did you switch?"

"I um...sucked at physics." She mumbled.

Bruce cleared his throat behind them, knowing that there was no way that could be true. Darcy may not be on the same level as him or Tony or Jane but she certainly understood physics.

"You understand basic physics just fine." He spoke up. "I didn't know you switched majors."

"So if you're not bad at physics, why did you switch majors?" Tony asked.

"It's super embarrassing." She said shaking her head and focusing all her attention on cooking the food in front of them. "Something made me realise I wanted to make a difference. I chose Astrophysics because when I was a kid, I just always thought the planets and stars were beautiful and I was okay at it but I was never going to be a genius at it, not enough to change the world. I'd always been good at arguing sooo...political science seemed like a good way to go and you know what, I'm super good at it. Funny how after all that hassle switching, it turns out that I did get to be part of saving the world with Astrophysics after all, it was just Jane that did most of the brainy part."

"That doesn't sound embarrassing. I'm disappointed, I was promised embarrassment." Tony murmured, glancing at his now empty drink in disappointment.

"It was you." She admitted, before she back out of it. "In one decision you changed nearly the entire worlds weapons industry. I wanted to be able to make that kind of change and I couldn't have done that in Astro by myself."

"You seriously-"

"Don't even go there." She cut Tony off quickly. "Say nothing. No observations. No comments. No thoughts. I told you it's embarrassing."

"That smells amazing." Tony said instead, looking like he was barely able to contain himself.

"I told you, barbeques do not need upgrades." She nodded, grateful that he had dropped the subject, even though she knew he would love to bring it back up in the future to tease her or just inflate his own ego.

"If I'm useless here, then I had better go get myself another drink and see Pepper, before she decides to upgrade from billionaire to super solider." He grinned.

"So this is where I admit that I'm actually kind of glad I came but you are never to repeat that to anyone. Ever." Darcy said glancing at Bruce.

"Secret's safe with me." He assured her with a grin.

This close Bruce found it hard not to stare at the way her vest top clung to her chest and waist and the amount of her legs he could see. It was strange to see her in so little. She practically lived in jeans and sweaters or possibly the occasional black skirt, if there was a meeting that she needed to attend. It actually made him feel like he was seventeen again, faced with some gorgeous girl that he had no clue how to talk to for a few moments, before he remembered that he was forty years old and no longer in high school and that this was Darcy and he talked to her better than he talked to nearly anyone.

"You're hating it aren't you?" She asked him, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Surprisingly no." He chuckled. "It's a bit out of my comfort zone I'll admit but it's not terrible."

"I'm glad." She said, nudging him with her shoulder, taking in Bruce's cut offs and loose button down. "I was starting to think you didn't have a look between rumpled lab coat and practically naked."

"Um...yeah, you too. Not...I mean normally you're a lot more..." He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "You look great, is what I meant to say."

"Nice recovery." She grinned. "You look pretty hot yourself. Even if you're a little overdressed for the pool."

"Oh...I don't..." He looked awkward for a moment. "You're not exactly dressed for the pool either."

"I have a suit indoors but I figured I'd wait until it was less sunny out. I burn really easy." She explained. "Plus...I'm not exactly insecure about my body, I mean I've never been like a size four or anything and I'm pretty good with that but...have you seen Pepper in that bikini? Seriously? It's like watching the Black Widow in her catsuit. Perfection. If it wasn't wrong because she's with my dad and all, I'd want to date Pepper!"

"Saving my first response on that until...another time; can I just point out that there is a literally a genetically perfected man stood over there in just a pair of shorts?" He said, his arm pointing vaguely in the direction of Pepper and Steve. "Enough that it even makes Tony a little insecure and Lord knows that man has enough ego to fill Manhattan."

"Yeah, Steve is total eye candy." She agreed, before laughing at Bruce's glare. She moved the now cooked food onto plates and stepped away from the flames. "I'm kidding. Well, sort of. He is totally eye candy. I mean face it, he looks amazing. But there's two very big problems, three depending on your tastes actually. One, muscles like Steve's and Thor's are not comfy to hug let alone cuddling up in bed or on the couch. Obviously muscles are great and all, especially to look at but there needs to be at least a bit of softness somewhere to snuggle up to. Two, being with someone that perfect looking always makes you paranoid about your appearance and therefore you can never really be yourself with them. Three...he has no hair. It's weird for a man to have like none."

"I'm not sure whether you're joking at this point or not." He commented, as she moved to put the plates of food on the table a little way away from them.

"Hey, that is a serious point. Don't you think it's weird?" She gestured for him to come sit with her at the edge of the pool. Darcy dipped her feet into the water, swinging her legs back and forth to make little waves.

"I can't say I've ever seriously debated another man's body hair or lack of." He said, coming to sit beside her, his feet dipping into the water also.

"See, it depends on a person's preference obviously because some don't like much and some do. I'm not saying I expect a man to be covered with hair but Steve has like none on his arms or legs either. Like a swimmer, like it's all been waxed off. It's weird. Men should be manly, that's part of the appeal, otherwise we may as well all be lesbians." She explained.

"I think going from lack of body hair to lesbian is a bit of an extreme leap." He frowned.

"I guess I'm pretty lame at explaining it." She shrugged. "Anyway, my point was that yes, Steve looks perfect but there are drawbacks to the physical perfection."

"Yes, I'm sure he hates being so physically perfect." Bruce chuckled. Darcy kicked water up at him. He was quick to flick some back. "A water fight? You think that's a good idea?"

"Brilliant idea!" She kicked up more water at him. He leant forward and used his hand to flick some back. Fortunately for her, it gave her a pretty big advantage. He barely had time to yelp before she shoved him off balance and into the pool.

"You're absolutely insane!" He laughed at her, wiping the water from his face. "Come here!" She laughed loudly as he yanked her forward into the water with him, not even noticing that he had actually grabbed her arm to do it. Neither of them noticed but their audience did. They noticed how the pair continued to splash one another and laugh, completely oblivious to anything else. They noticed how oddly relaxed and happy Bruce was for a change and they noticed how Darcy, usually so careful in her touches, didn't blink or hesitate when it came to Bruce.

"If I tried to drown you, would I end up having a water fight with the Hulk?" Darcy laughed, jumping onto Bruce's back.

"Can we not find out?"

"Sheesh, as if I would actually drown you." She snorted, casually dragging her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder from behind.

It was Bruce who first noticed their position. Completely innocent but completely loaded all at the same time. Darcy's bare legs wrapped around his middle and her wet body pressed against his. His hands slid to her legs, supporting her weight as he put his feet on the bottom of the pool and walked them to the edge.

"I think we forgot swimsuits." He joked, his hands steadily sliding to lift her until she sat back on the edge, his back pressed against the wall of the pool.

"Meh, look at us being rebels." She laughed. He loosened his grip on her, letting go and turning around to face her.

"I think we have an audience." He told her quietly.

"Then you'd better be glad I'm behaving myself." She winked at him.

"We should go get changed." He said after a moment of silence.

"I will go get changed right now if you promise me one thing." She offered, leaning down closer to him. "No freaking out or over analyzing or letting Tony get to you."

"Darcy, he's just…" He sighed, stepping further away from her.

"Bruce I'm serious, yes he's but my father but don't let Tony's jabs get to you." She said firmly. "I know he's been a bit of an ass about the big guy being around me sometimes but we're good, so please don't let him ruin it."

"Alright Darce, we're good, no freaking." He said, moving sideways and pulling himself up out of the pool next to her. He felt her answering smile all the way down to his bare toes.


	12. Chapter 12

The kitchen was very bright this early in the day, not exactly early for morning but early for a Saturday anyway. Darcy made herself at home, rummaging through the cupboard and fridge to start making breakfast.

Last night everyone had enjoyed food and drink until late, more people had arrived gradually through the day until it was verging on party status. Although, probably not party status in Tony Stark's book of course.

"Good morning." She heard a familiar voice call as Steve made his way into the kitchen from the side door. His hair was a little damp but he was barely out of breath and far from the bright red sweaty mess that you would expect someone to be after a run.

"Morning." She greeted him. "Seriously, do you run every morning?"

"Excess of energy." He nodded. "The beach in this area isn't busy most of the time anyway let alone this early, it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"There are better ways to burn off energy you know?" she smirked. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I could eat." He grinned. "And yes, I am aware that running is not the only way to burn energy Miss Lewis."

"The brunette from last night was cute." She told him slyly. "She definitely seemed interested."

"I…do you think?" he asked. "I'm never really sure, sometimes I think I know what a woman is thinking and then something else happens and I have no clue."

"You'll learn." She assured him. "Trust me, she was interested. As were many other ladies from last night but Lilly definitely seemed more your type."

"What about you and Banner?" he asked, draining a glass of water in a few mouthfuls.

"What about me and Bruce?" she asked avoiding a direct answer.

"You two seem to have been heading in that direction for a while, it's nice, seeing you both so relaxed."

"Yeah well…I'm not holding out hopes for any serious changes in status any time soon." She sighed. She bit her lip for a moment before decided to be honest, after all apparently they were obvious to everyone that knew them. "I want, I'm pretty sure he wants or has at least considered it but…it's complicated, for both of us."

"It's really not that complicated." Another voice spoke up.

"Urm…hi." Darcy said nervously as Natasha Romanoff entered the kitchen in a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top with Sam right behind her.

"Sometimes the only way to deal with fear is to just jump." She continued, taking a seat at the table. "I'll have pancakes too if you're doing them."

"Urm sure." Darcy said. She hadn't had much direct conversation with the Black Widow. Clint she had seen around a lot and got to know, Natasha not so much. She had seen her around and been included in group discussion occasionally when she was about but never really got to know her personally. "I always make enough for me and Jane and Thor minimum so there's plenty…although Steve can give Thor a run for his money."

"When did you arrive Nat? I didn't' see you around last night." Steve asked the red-head.

"I got in late." She replied tonelessly. "Stark told me practically the whole gang would be here by tonight."

"I get the feeling it's turning into a party." Darcy commented, handing Steve his plate and then adding more batter to the pan.

"Sounds like Stark." Steve nodded.

"Good morning everyone." Pepper's voice rang out a few minutes later, as she also joined them. "Natasha, I'm glad you could make it. Darcy! You don't have to make everyone breakfast!" the older woman chided as Darcy handed Natasha a plate.

"It's fine, I'm the pancake master." Darcy waved off. "Besides how much do you think it will annoy Tony when he eventually wakes up to find out that I've made everyone breakfast and he missed it by sleeping until noon?" She was surprised when it was the Black Widow that snorted a laugh.

"Passive aggressive, I like it." She smirked.

It was nearly half an hour later that Bruce entered the kitchen, hair still damp from his shower, to find Pepper and Darcy talking at the breakfast counter. The others had been and gone, heading off to do their own thing for the day.

"Morning." He said, heading straight for the fridge for orange juice.

"Well, I'd best go and check that everything is ready for tonight." Pepper announced almost immediately. Her exit none too subtle, left Darcy and Bruce in a slightly awkward silence.

"Pancakes?" Darcy offered, for lack of something else to say.

"Always." He replied with a smile, relaxing into the easy routine they usually had on a Sunday morning at the tower. Once Bruce had also eaten and Darcy had loaded the dishwasher they headed outside to the courtyard.

"It's so bright here and warm." She sighed, closing her eyes and feeling the warm but still fresh morning. "Not like dusty and hot New Mexico, just…nice relaxing beach weather."

"This close to the coast the storms can be pretty extreme too though." Bruce pointed out.

"I guess. Now that I've been here I'm sort of glad Tony comes with a Malibu mansion as a perk." She grinned.

"Well he had to come with some." He chuckled. "What are you doing today?"

"I think I'm going to explore a bit, this neighborhood is lovely and all but I want to find where the normal people are." She told him. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't sometimes love this kind of thing but…it's just not-"

"You?"

"Exactly." She agreed.

"Me neither. You should see my room at the tower, Tony nearly had a heart attack." he leaning to look over the wall and down at the cliffs and beach below.

"Dr Banner did you just invite me to your room?" she teased, nudging him lightly. He let out a carefree laugh and shook his head. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, not to me." He told her. "I don't have a lot of furniture and I'm pretty sure most of it is buried under books. I don't even have a television."

"Wow, yeah I get why he freaked." She grinned. "I always figured your place would have a lot of books and probably not many personal things…not sure why, that's just how I pictured it."

"Why Miss Lewis, have you been picturing my room?" he teased back.

"I can't answer that Dr Banner; it wouldn't be Ladylike." She replied, putting on a terrible old fashioned accent. "What are you doing today?"

"Tony want's to show me his workshop." He told her. "Being away from the house all day is probably safer for you, he'll probably have us putting out some fire or another by this evening."

Once the party became full of more people Bruce didn't know than ones he did, he made himself scarce and headed through the house to the balcony on the opposite side. The sounds of the party in the background blended in with the sounds of the water below, allowing the tension to bleed out from his muscles. He enjoyed the peace, away from louder and more enthusiastic company but he shouldn't have been surprised that he wasn't alone for long.

"Did it get a bit much for you over there?"

He turned to see sliding the glass door closed again behind her, as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"A bit." He admitted. "After yesterday and then today, I just needed to find some quiet."

"I can go, if you need me to." She offered. He liked that she didn't sound put out or offended when she said it.

"No, please, sit."

She ignored his offer for a moment in favor of leaning against the railing and staring down at the water.

"Wow, it's like being at the edge of the world." She sighed. "Incredible."

"I'm guessing now isn't the time to point out that they already proved that the Earth isn't flat, so you won't fall off the edge of the world." He murmured.

"You know? I think I actually heard that somewhere." She laughed.

"Still, I'll agree that it's an incredible view." He nodded.

Darcy moved to sit on the large swinging seat, relaxing back into the cushions and staring back at him, swinging herself back and forth with a big grin on her face. They stayed like that in silence for a while as the sky grew orange and then gradually dark.

"You look cold." Bruce suddenly noticed, realizing that Darcy had tucked her feet under her and folded her arms across her chest. "You don't have to keep me company out here if you're cold."

"I'm not that bad, it's just the breeze." She assured him.

"Here." He offered, lifting his jacket from where he had tossed it on the wall earlier. She took the jacket and slipped it on with a murmured thanks and he moved to sit beside her on the swing.

"So, home tomorrow then?" she sighed. "Bet you can't wait." She laughed when he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Science calls huh?"

"I think this has been more socializing that I usually manage in months." He chuckled.

"Tony's parties are something else." She nodded.

"I can handle Tony's parties relatively well now actually but they're just one night. This weekend went from a small group weekend in the sun to a never ending party." He pointed out.

"I'm glad you came though."

Darcy leant against his shoulder and adjusted her feet from under her before they started to grow numb. Bruce shifted himself to wrap an arm around her, drawing her tighter and more comfortably against him.

"Mmm…you're warm." She mumbled, nuzzling herself into his body.

"Well I'm glad I'm good for something." He chuckled.

"You Dr Banner, are good for so many things. A year ago…I would've thought this was impossible." She whispered. "I had no family and the only friends I had were Jane and Erik. Now I have you and Jane and Thor, people I can actually…" she trailed off, nuzzling into him again to empathize her point. "And I have Tony."

"Most of that was all you Darcy." He told her, reaching to squeeze her hand in his. "The only person that has been fighting your fear is you."

Darcy winced and turned her head away from the light and into her pillow. Then the pillow moved. Her eyes snapped open and she realized that she had been asleep on a person, a person that was no longer asleep.

"Uh morning." Bruce mumbled sleepily, covering his eyes with his hand as the light hit them.

"Morning." She replied awkwardly. She took in their positions, now sprawled across the swing, still on the balcony, legs entangled and Bruce's arm around her to prevent her falling off. "Well…this is embarrassing."

"I guess we fell asleep."

"Don't freak out." She blurted out.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you." He chuckled, eying the way she was held against his front.

"I'm not freaking out." She whispered, tilting her face up towards his.

"Stark however is freaking out." A new voice spoke. They pair sat up guiltily. "Sorry to interrupt but Pepper is delaying Tony who has noticed that Bruce never made it to his bed last night."

"In which case thanks for interrupting." Darcy told the red head. She turned to Bruce. "I'm going to go get some coffee in me before the interrogation begins."

"I think I'm just going to hide out here." Bruce sighed.

"You know I'd feel an awful lot better about Tony freaking out if there was actually something for him to freak out over." Darcy muttered, following Natasha inside. The spy smirked but said nothing.

"I heard that." Bruce called after them.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that Tony found her in the kitchen. He took a seat next to her at the counter and took the cup of coffee that she passed him.

"My opinion isn't going to matter much is it?" He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Not in this." She agreed. "You like Bruce Tony, you brought him to the tower in the first place."

"I know." He nodded. "I know the big guy wouldn't hurt you, I know that. I'm more worried about Bruce hurting you. He has a habit of pushing people away for their own good, of running away from things and he's good at it."

"I know." She sighed.

"Then you've gotta explain this one to me Darce."

"You don't get to choose." She told him quietly. "I didn't choose to feel this way, I just do and whether or not he ever admits it, I think he does too. Doesn't he deserve it? Don't I deserve it? Having someone who cares about me, crazy and all?"

"Of course you do." He sighed, pushing his mostly empty mug away and putting an arm around her shoulders. "You deserve everything you want, I'm just not sure Bruce can give it. I'm not saying he doesn't want to, anyone would be an idiot not to want to give you the world Darce…I'm just not sure he can."

"I'm not sure I can either." She admitted. "But…and don't get me wrong because I know you care and I am so glad you are a part of my life, when it comes to my love life or lack of then you need to back off unless I ask for your input because I'm an adult, not a teenager. You have to let Bruce and I figure out what we can and can't be for ourselves. You can gloat if I end up crying to you." Finally, after another moment of silence Tony nodded.

"OK," he agreed. "But for what it's worth, as much as I love being right; in this case I hope I'm not."


	13. Chapter 13

It was lunchtime by the time Darcy found Bruce again, having spent the morning with Natasha and Pepper. A morning where Darcy had felt extremely in over her head in comparison to the two larger than life older women, although accepted and welcomed by them at the same time. She spotted Bruce slouched in the shade in the courtyard with a book but from the way the book rested on his front, he looked to be asleep. Sure enough when she approached him it became clear that he was asleep. Unable to resist she quickly scouted the courtyard for an empty cup or glass to fill with water and snuck up to him. Making sure to carefully lift the book away first, she felt a grin stretch across her face as she tilted the glass over him.

In a heartbeat she felt water hit her as Bruce sat up, grabbing at her arm and flinging the glass of water over her, spilling it over himself also.

"No fair!" she laughed, shaking the water off of her arms. "I nearly had you."

"I knew you were there the first time you approached me." He chuckled. "You still soaked me."

"I think you'll find that I was innocently bringing you a glass of water and you soaked us both." She countered, flicking her hair carelessly.

"Nice try, you couldn't pull off innocent if you tried." He leant forward, practically leaping from his sun lounger as he dived for her. She darted away from him.

"Got to catch me first!" she shouted, yanking her sun dress over her head and throwing it before dive bombing into the pool.

Bruce froze for only a moment before tossing his shirt back towards his lounger and leapt in after her. When he could no longer see her he ducked under the water to find her trying to sneak up on him. The two burst to the surface laughing and splashing one another, although they were already soaked through.

"At least we didn't forget bathing suits." He chuckled, brushing his wet hair from his forehead. Darcy's eyes drifted to Bruce's bare arms and chest, at least the part that she could see. She didn't normally see him undressed like this, not without him turning back from the Hulk and being tired and sore anyway. "Darcy?" He drew her attention back from its little detour.

"How do you not have any scars?" she asked. "I've seen you get stabbed right…" Her finger pointed to his shoulder, hovering just above the skin but not touching.

"I uh…I got the knock off serum but it still sort of works." He explained. "I heal faster than a normal person as myself and…the other guy, it takes a lot to even pierce the skin and he heals almost instantly."

"So…there are good things?" she said softly.

"It's still not worth the bad." he shook his head.

"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." She said, running her finger across his shoulder thoughtfully. "I've heard all the details, read all the details…you should be dead and you aren't. What you've been through sucks but…there has to be a reason for it. Everything that happened, the guy that came out the other side is one of the smartest and most heroic guys I know and one of the few people I would do anything for."

"Darcy…"

Darcy drew back, hearing the protest in his voice. She pulled back out of his space and tried not to look too defensive. Her eyes flickered around the courtyard, accepting that it wasn't exactly the most private place to try and broach the topic she wanted to. "Come for a walk with me."

"A walk?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, a walk." She moved to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out onto the ledge. "A walk along the beach, away from prying eyes and without any expectations for anything other than walking and talking."

"Should I be worried by the fact that you had to tell me there isn't expectations?" he asked looking amused.

"Take it however you want." She shrugged, not wanting to put herself out there any more than she already had. If Bruce really wasn't ready then he wasn't ready, no amount of pushing would change that…problem was…he seemed like he wanted to be. "I'm going to dry off and wait out by the path to the beach in case you decide you do want to join me."

How could he not? Bruce watched her leave and head indoors, trying not to just focus on the sheer amount of skin he could see and instead try to think. Around Darcy he didn't seem to think much, it was the first time in years that he'd been able to be around someone and just completely live in the moment. That in itself was dangerous. He should always be aware and in control. Except that normally the other guy was at his most quiet in the back of his mind when Darcy was around. The other guy liked her, which was both reassuring and worrying at the same time.

Obviously he was going to go for a walk with her, walking that invisible line between whatever their relationship was…it was as addictive as it was terrifying.

"Hey Doc." Darcy grinned, as he approached her a short while later. She waited at the top of the path, Tony stood next to her, leant on the railing. He clearly said his goodbye to Darcy as he moved back towards the house, crossing Bruce's path as he did so.

"Hey Doc." Tony greeted, clapping him on the shoulder. "You remember the rules for the weekend right?"

"Wow." Bruce cringed. "Yeah Tony, I think I can somehow manage to keep my clothes on for the next six hours."

"Make sure you do." The billionaire called as he left them.

"Yeah, cause that isn't totally embarrassing." Darcy mumbled. "Is he seriously going to act like this every time I talk to a guy for more than two minutes for the rest of my life?"

"Probably." Bruce chuckled.

"Maybe becoming a lesbian is looking like a good plan after all." She grinned. "Come on Doc, let's head down to the beach. Unless you don't think you can control yourself!"

"I've lasted the last several years, I've lasted the past two days, I think I can last the next few hours until we fly back to the tower." He commented, following her.

"Years?!" Her eyes widened comically. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah well..." He shrugged uncomfortably. "I haven't been with anyone since before the accident."

"Oh shit, you mean you can't-"

"No, no." He said quickly cutting her off. "I can, I just... Emotions are messy. For a long time I was cutting off feeling pretty much anything while learning to control the other side of me. It was an unnecessary risk back then."

"And now?" She asked suddenly feeling a bit shy for being so blunt.

"I guess now that my control is better, I could. I just haven't." He shrugged. "It's still hard for me to remember that I don't have to hide anymore, letting people in is new."

"I know exactly how you feel." She agreed, bumping her shoulder against his as they walked. It was then that she decided she would never be able to outright ask him. No more directly than she already had anyway. She would never be able to confront him and get a straight answer about what their relationship actually was, not without him running away. Instead she decided she would just keep gently pushing him forwards, maybe as long as they never directly talked about it they could make it work.

"You seem happy though." Bruce spoke up a while later.

"Yeah." She agreed, sliding her arms around one of his as they made their way along the beach leading away from the mansion. "It's nice to actually be able to relax every now and then. I haven't been able to be this relaxed in years. It's still weird at times but I'm getting there."

"I'm glad." He nodded. "How was your girl time this morning, you didn't really know Natasha before right?"

"Yeah, it was good. She's kind of scary but seriously awesome." Darcy nodded. "And I think she likes Steve's friend...what's his name? The hot one from this morning, I've seen him on TV with robo-wings?"

"Sam?" He asked, laughing at her description.

"Yes! Sam! She seems to like Sam."

"I can't say I noticed." He frowned.

"You're a guy, guys don't notice things like that until it's obvious." She waved off. "Honestly, from what I've seen, most men don't even realise when a girl likes them until her tongue is in their mouth."

"I think you give us too little credit." He protested. "I think when there's something there, both ways, we do notice. Just because we might not always know what to do about it doesn't mean we don't know it's there."

"I don't think anyone really knows what to do about it Bruce." She said softly. She swallowed nervously before heading into slightly riskier waters. "It's all just guess work and taking chances. Like us for example, we're friends, we sort of flirt right? There's...something? But that doesn't mean we have to leap in with both feet or try to puzzle out every detail. We can just...keep moving."

"Keep moving?" He croaked out, unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah, just keep moving. We don't need to suddenly shift gears or anything, just keep moving in whichever direction we want as the turnings appear." She nodded, pausing in her steps to look up at him. "Neither of us are great at this. All I want from you is for you to not run away from me. If that means we stay like this and never make a move in a different direction then I'm OK with-mmfph-"

Darcy froze as her lips were stopped from moving suddenly. It seemed to take a few minutes to register what was happening but it was probably only a second in reality. She gasped, her lips brushing back against Bruce's warm ones. His fingers were threaded in her hair, holding her to him as his mouth moved repeatedly over hers. Her hands hovered in the air at her sides unsure what to do. This was it. Bruce Banner was kissing her. Kissing! She was having a kiss and not freaking out! OK she was freaking out a bit but not in the back way, just in the oh my god I can't believe it kind of way. He pulled away from her, one hand staying in her hair, stroking down to cup her jaw.

"That's a move right?" He asked after a moment.

"Good move." She nodded, her fingers reaching to the front of his shirt. "Can we try that again?"

This time she was ready for him, no longer a stunned recipient but an active and enthusiastic participant. She groaned as he tongue invaded her mouth, she'd never felt more alive with another person before. This moment was something she never thought she would have without fear and instead all she could think was "finally".

"I can't...I can't promise you anything. I'm not-" he mumbled half against her lips.

"You don't want to be a burden on anyone. I get it." She told him, feeling a content smile take over her face. "I don't want promises. I just want you, however we can figure it out."

"Alright, so…we keeping moving?" he asked uncertainly, taking one of her hands in his.

"Exactly that." She nodded. "I'm glad you came for a walk."

"As if I could tell you no about anything." He rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you know exactly what you're doing."

"Nope, just clueless awesomeness." She beamed. "Sooo…this isn't going to be weird when we get back to the tower later right?"

"Oh it'll be weird." Darcy elbowed him. "I didn't say it would be bad."

"Yeah because weird is so often good." She snorted.


	14. Chapter 14

After Bruce and Darcy's first kiss, not much changed. They still acted the same, they still awkwardly flirted and hesitated to move further forward and they didn't have any kind of label. It was good though, knowing that it wasn't just her that felt something. Even just a few stolen hugs and kisses in addition to their friendship was more than she hoped for from him. It was also more than she had ever thought that she'd be able to accept from anyone.

It wasn't until Darcy was ill that things changed.

At the beginning of the week she had felt the telltale first signs of a cold. By the end of it they had gone away and she thought she was lucky. The beginning of the next week had her head spinning, her nose blocked, throat stinging and stomach cramping. Not so lucky after all.

"Jarvis?" She mumbled from her position crouched near the toilet. "Can you tell everyone I'm sick today?"

"Of course Miss Lewis, I shall inform Doctor Foster at once." The A.I. Replied. "Would you like me to send for a Doctor to check on you?"

"Just a cold or possibly the flu, I'm fine." She replied, climbing to her feet and sitting on the closed toilet lid for a moment. She hadn't actually thrown up yet but she didn't want to go far, the way her stomach was churning told her that she would be needing that toilet one way or the other soon enough.

Tuesday morning she didn't bother leaving the bed unless it was to drink water or pee. Everything hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Miss Lewis, I must inform you that your body temperature is still climbing; if it continues to do so my protocols insist that I send medical attention."

Wednesday Darcy woke to knocking at her bedroom door. Bedroom door? Had Jarvis let someone in?

"Who is it? Unless the tower is on fire I'm not moving, possibly not even then." She called out.

Bruce opened the door slowly to find Darcy hugging the duvet to her, the bedside table and the floor surrounding it full of used tissues.

"You didn't reply to my message, I was worried." He said. "I didn't realise you were this sick."

"It's just a flu type thing." She mumbled, reaching for a tissue to make sure that her face was clear of any traces of snot.

"Yeah, when people have a bad cold and say it's the flu, it's never the flu." He told her, approaching the bed and leaning down to press a hand to her forehead. "True influenza isn't anywhere near as common as people think."

"I don't care what it is, I'm ill, I'm staying in bed until I die or get better." She sighed.

"How do you feel?" He asked patiently. "Do you need anything?"

"My plan is pretty much to sleep it off, since I can't seem to stay awake anyway." She shrugged. "Trust me you don't want to hang around my germs Doc, it's gross, like the most disgusting thing ever."

"Darcy, you're sick, people get sick." He said, smoothing some of her hair from her face. "How about I run you a bath? You could have a quick bath while I clean up in here and change the sheets for you, then you can have a drink and go back to sleep?"

"But I'm gross." She protested. "So gross! I mean it, I have Hulk coloured snot."

"Which won't last forever." He chuckled. "Trust me, I've seen worse."

"If you insist on hanging around my grossness then OK, a bath sounds good. I've been wearing the same pajamas and sleeping for the last two days." She cringed, plucking at her pajama top in disgust.

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes to start the bath." He told her, heading straight into her bathroom. She flopped back into the pillows as she heard running water and closed her eyes, what was it about being ill that meant that even if you did nothing but sleep you still felt tired? When she opened her eyes again it was to a cool hand on her face. Bruce looked down at her with concern. "You're running a fever, have you got any medicine?"

"Yeah in the bathroom cabinet." She replied, sitting up and reluctantly leaving the bed. Bruce left her heading into the bathroom while he went to the kitchen for a glass of water for her. By the time she heard him knocking on the bathroom door, she had flung her pajamas in the hamper and had sunk into the water. "It's safe."

"Here." He placed the glass on the corner of the bath and moved to the cabinet in search of some medicine. "These will do." He handed her a couple of tablets that she swallowed obediently with the water.

"Thank you." She said quietly, relaxing back into the bath. She expected him to be uncomfortable or awkward but he simply took a seat on the closed toilet lid and talked to her. Asking her how she was feeling and telling her about things she had missed over the past couple of days. "Can you pass me my toothbrush?" He chuckled as he did as requested and Darcy used the now empty glass to spit into before stretching an arm towards to sink to tip it away. "Sorry but oh my god that feels better."

"Do you want help with your hair?" He chuckled, reaching for the showerhead so that she wouldn't have to get up.

"You are a God among Bruce Banner, and I know Thor so that's saying something." She told him. Darcy paid no mind to the fact that Bruce was probably getting an eyeful of her breasts, if he was willing to see her snotty and sweaty then he deserved to at least get something good out of it. She stared up at him, knelt over the bathtub once he had finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Looking up at this man she decided that nothing about him would ever scare her. Here he was, sleeves rolled up helping her when she was sick. She was naked and he had barely spared two glances at her breasts which sat half in and half out of the water. Bruce would never, never intentionally hurt her.

"What?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I just can't wait until I'm better." She smirked. Both his brows rose at that but he said nothing. "I hope next time you see me naked it's going to be more fun." He chuckled at that and reached behind him for a towel.

"You won't be ill forever." He assured her. He stood and held the towel out for her, glancing to the side slightly to offer her at least the tiniest bit of privacy as she climbed out and wrapped the towel around her.

"Is that a yes?" She pressed, leaning forward to press her lips briefly against his.

"If that's what you want." He said quietly. He gave her a kiss in return before stepping back. "I'm going to change the sheets and make some sandwiches while you get dry and dressed."

Darcy followed him out of the bathroom to her room to fetch herself some pajamas before going back to the bathroom to dry herself and get dressed. She towel dried her hair as much as she could before blow drying it for a few minutes, not bothering to dry it completely she headed back into her room to find the sheets changed and the dirty tissues all gone. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked after her while she was ill. She her breath hitched when she did remember.

Suddenly all she could think about was the way her mum had always made a bed up on the sofa and turned their living room into a nest of food and drinks and medicine and television. She remembered her mum hugging her and stroking her hair.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and Bruce stood hovering by the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She croaked out with a small nod.

"Tony's here, I told him I'd see if you were decent." He said. "I can tell him to come back."

"No, send him in please." She said, suddenly feeling like there was only one person on the planet she'd rather see in that moment.

A few moments later she saw him appear in the doorway and that was all it took to burst into tears.

"Hey, I...I don't..." Tony shuffled on his feet awkwardly. He didn't do well with crying women. "Bruce said it was OK to visit."

"I miss mum." She sobbed out. "Bruce was being so nice and taking care of me and I just...now all I can think of is how mum always used to look after me when I was sick and that she isn't here."

Tony closed the door and moved over to the bed decisively then, climbing on the bed next to her and hugging her. Suddenly wishing that he had been there when she was ill, wishing that he knew what it was that her mother had done to soothe her when she was sick or upset.

"I'm sorry I'm not your mum Darce." He told her.

"It's OK, I'm fine about it most of the time it's just...I'm tired and ill and..." She sniffed and reached for a tissue to wipe her face. "God, I sound pathetic."

"You're allowed to fall apart sometimes Darce," he told her, squeezing his arm around her.

"I'm so glad I met you." She told him honestly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I thought I was pretty alone in the world you know? I mean, I had friends obviously but not family... No family to be there for the big things like graduation and weddings and grandkids and-"

"Whoa, I'm just starting to like being a dad here Darce, slow down on the Grandkids idea please." He cut her off. Darcy let out a delighted laugh and wiped her eyes.

"I'm in love with Bruce." She told him quietly a moment later. She confided in him because he was it, the reality was that right now she wished she could tell her mum all about Bruce but she couldn't. Tony was her dad, he cared about her and he would always be her dad. He didn't say anything at that, just waited for her to finish her thought. "It's just...I knew there were feelings but just now with him coming here and taking care of me I just realised that I love him. I never really pictured myself being able to meet someone and get married and live with them or anything, now I do."

"I think that's called growing up."

"Yeah?" She smirked. "Let me know when it happens to you then will you?"

"Hey! Whatever happened to respecting your elders?"

When Bruce reappeared with sandwiches the pair were in fits of laughter and he just shook his head.

"You need to eat something and then rest some more." He chided her passing her a plate and rolling his eyes.


End file.
